Young Fiction Avengers (Bahasa Indonesia FF)
by Bella Lee Neraca
Summary: Percy Jackson diundang bergabung dengan para pahlawan novel dan film lain di sebuah asrama, yaitu Harry Potter, Katniss Everdeen, Jared Grace dan Eragon. Meski awalnya kehidupan di asrama menyenangkan dan aman, Percy menyadari bahwa dirinya terancam bahaya. Suatu bahaya yang mungkin juga mengancam teman-temannya di dalam novelnya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**YOUNG FICTION AVENGERS**

**EPISODE 1: "NEW MEMBER****"**

Harry Potter sedang duduk di bangku stasiun Waterpeak ketika kereta terakhir berangkat. Dia melirik arloji buatan-Muggle-nya sesekali. Tadi pagi, dia mendapat kabar dari Penyeleksi bahwa para pahlawan di Asrama Pahlawan Muda akan kedatangan tamu. Anggota baru bernama Percy Jackson, seorang pahlawan fiksi yang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya akhirnya berhasil lolos uji untuk bergabung bersama pahlawan-pahlawan lainnya di asrama. Harry dulu juga mengalami hal yang sama, tetapi tidak terlalu lama. Syarat-syarat yang diajukan Penyeleksi dipenuhinya dengan mudah. Fiksi _Harry Potter _di mana Harry berperan sebagai tokoh utama berhasil lolos seleksi Usia, Klimaks, dan Ending. Seleksi Usia dengan udah dilewati karena sesuai dengan usia para pembacanya yang berkisar antara 11 sampai 17 tahunan, sesuai dengan usia Harry dalam buku. Selanjutnya, setelah seleksi Usia, buku tersebut juga lolos seleksi Klimaks karena klimaks buku tersebut sangat terasa di benak para pembaca. Pertarungan Harry melawan Voldemort, Turnamen Triwizard, dan makhluk-makhluk sihir jahat lainnya berhasil menyedot banyak peminat ke dalam Dunia Sihir-nya. Selanjutnya, di seleksi Ending, buku-buku yang serupa dengan _Harry Potter _akan dipilih, mana yang memiliki ending cerita paling menarik. Namun, ujian-ujian untuk menyeleksi buku juga dipengaruhi dua faktor, yaitu faktor penggemar dan faktor adaptasi. Harry beruntung bukunya memiliki penggemar dari berbagai kalangan, dari tua, muda, sampai anak-anak kecil, yang berjibun banyaknya. Harry juga menyaksikan filmnya menyedot banyak keuntungan dan _merchandise _yang diproduksi begitu laku terjual. Setelah film terakhir diputar di bioskop, Harry diberi undangan oleh Asrama untuk menjadi anggota perkumpulan pahlawan fiksi.

Tetapi Harry bingung, Percy Jackson adalah tokoh fiksi yang nyaris seusia dirinya, tetapi dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk diuji. Katniss Everdeen, tokoh trilogi _Hunger Games_, tidak membutuhkan waktu selama Percy, bahkan tanpa menunggu film _Mockingjay_-nya keluar, dia sudah bisa lolos seleksi. Hal ini dikarenakan faktor penggemar Katniss dan klimaks ceritanya yang mendapat nilai plus. Meski demikian, Harry sudah diwanti-wanti oleh Penyeleksi supaya dia memperlakukan Percy dengan baik. Yang Harry tahu, Percy adalah putra dewa laut, Poseidon, yang tinggal di negeri manusia bersama ibunya, seorang manusia. Setidaknya Percy beruntung masih punya orangtua di luar sana, pikir Harry, sebab Harry sudah menjadi yatim-piatu semenjak berusia satu tahun.

Harry mendengar peluit ditiup saat kereta selanjutnya akan tiba di stasiun. Ia merapatkan jaket sambil menunggu. Sejenak kemudian, terdengar bunyi mesin beradu dengan roda besi. Kereta yang membawa Percy sudah tiba. Harry bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menyeruak diantara para penumpang yang turun dari gerbong-gerbong, yang kebanyakan langsung menuju pintu keluar. Harry belum melihat Percy. Oiya, dia ingat sekarang. Dia hanya perlu melambaikan kertas bertuliskan P. JACKSON di atas kepalanya. Kertas itu buatan Jared Grace, bocah kecil yang kini berusia 12 tahun. Dua tahun setelah film _Spiderwick _dibuat, Jared lolos tes dan akhirnya masuk Asrama. Dia menjadi anggota paling muda saat itu. Harry merogoh kertas yang dia kantongi tersebut, lalu melambai-lambaikannya di atas kepala, berharap ada orang yang balas melambai ke arahnya. Dari perwatakan pada namanya, Percy Jackson pastilah orang bertubuh tinggi kurus; seperti kakak sobat karibnya, Ron Weasley, yang kebetulan juga bernama Percy. Tapi baginya, nama 'Jackson' bukan nama yang cocok disandingkan dengan nama 'Percy,' meskipun kedengarannya unik. Harry sendiri merasa namanya cukup unik.

"Oiiii!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki yang buru-buru menghampiri Harry. Dia tidak lebih tinggi dari Harry, walaupun tidak lebih pendek juga, tetapi badannya lebih gemuk sedikit dari Harry. Rambutnya cokelat gelap dan kedua matanya berwarna sebiru laut. Di bahunya ada sebuah ransel yang sudah butut. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menjabat tangan Harry.

"Aku sudah menduganya! Rupanya mereka mengirimmu untuk menjemputku!"

"Kau Percy Jackson, ya?" ujar Harry. "Wah, aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama. Ayo!"

"Kau pasti Harry Potter yang terkenal itu, kan?" kata Percy ceria. "Hm, aku sudah banyak dengar tentangmu. Kata mereka, kau punya _fanbase _berisi orang-orang eksentrik yang suka berdandan dengan jubah dan tongkat sihir, apa itu benar?"

Harry terbatuk dengan gaya sok penting. "Menjelaskannya nanti saja, kita harus bergegas sebelum portalnya menutup. Keretamu terlambat sepuluh menit rupanya."

"Dan kau masih menggunakan aksen _British_-mu! Ini luar biasa!" Percy masih tak bisa menahan kekagumannya. "Omong-omong, portalnya di sebelah mana?"

Harry membawa Percy menyeberangi peron 45, begitulah tertulisnya, lalu menuju ke barat, berbelok ke koridor yang membawa mereka menuju kamar mandi pria.

"Pegang ini," kata Harry sambil menyodorkan tiket berwarna kuning kepada Percy. "Masukkan ke kotak di sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk sebuah kotak tisu yang juga berwarna kuning di dekat wastafel. Percy menurut. Dia memasukkan tiket tersebut, kemudian kotak tisu tadi berdering seperti jam beker.

"_Harry Potter, anggota Asrama Pahlawan Muda. Silakan masuk, portal Anda menutup dalam lima puluh detik_," kata sebuah suara wanita dari dalam kotak tisu.

"Ayo! Cepat!" kata Harry sambil menuntun Percy memasuki bilik.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Percy kebingungan.

"Pijak klosetnya dengan dua kaki, lalu tekan tombol bilasnya," kata Harry. "Cepat, kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

"Jangan konyol! Aku nggak mau bepergian lewat saluran kakus!" sergah Percy.

"Lakukan saja!" Harry memerintah. Percy tidak bisa menolak lagi. Dengan hati-hati dia menjejakkan satu kakinya ke dalam lubang kloset. Ekspresinya terlihat jijik, tapi dia melakukan apa yang Harry perintahkan. Dia lalu menekan tombol bilas dengan tangan kiri. Sekejap kemudian, Percy merasakan pusing yang amat sangat ketika kloset itu berpusing di bawah kakinya. Ia seperti tersebot ke dalamnya, tetapi anehnya tidak basah. Dia bisa melihat lorong beraneka warna terbentang di hadapannya sementara dirinya terus berpusing melewati lorong tersebut. Ada cahaya putih di ujung lorong. Percy menggapai cahaya putih itu, megap-megap ketika mendapati dirinya dilontarkan keluar dari lorong. Sepatunya basah, tapi pakaiannya tidak sama sekali. Sebelum dia menyesuaikan diri dan menyadari apa yang terjadi, Harry sudah mendarat di sebelahnya dengan posisi telentang. Percy mencoba bangkit setelah Harry membantunya.

"Punggungku sakit sekali," keluh Percy. "Itu tadi... _portal_?"

"Wah, kau baru tahu rupanya?" kata Harry tak peduli.

"Mengapa mereka memasangnya di toilet?"

"Kementerian Sihir juga pernah melakukannya. Memang akan membuat sepatumu basah, tapi jangan khawatir, portal itu efektif kalau kau mau melarikan diri dari Dunia Manusia tanpa takut dicurigai."

Percy ber-'oooh' panjang, sementara ia mengikuti Harry menyusuri jalan berbatu-batu hitam yang lebar. Jalan itu naik-turun melewati bukit, mengarah ke desa utama yang rumah-rumah penduduknya begitu jarang. Masing-masing rumah dihiasi lentera kuning mirip lampu minyak. Di ujung jalan menuju desa yang membentuk persimpangan terdapat plang dari kayu yang bertuliskan ASRAMA PAHLAWAN MUDA ke kanan, DESA WAYTHORNE lurus sedangkan yang kiri bertuliskan DESA ULAR PITON.

"Koper-kopermu dibawa kemari seminggu yang lalu," kata Harry padanya sementara mereka terus berjalan. "Jangan khawatir soal kamarmu. Nanti Penjaga akan menunjukkannya padamu. Tapi sebelumnya, kita akan menghadiri makan malam besar di aula Asrama. Kau lapar?"

Percy mendengar perutnya bergemuruh, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Aku sudah makan cokelat di jalan, trims. Aku mau langsung melihat kamarku saja."

"Terserah kau saja," kata Harry sambil nyengir. "Cepat atau lambat kau akan lapar lagi, bukan? Ayo, waktu makan malam sudah dekat!" Dan mereka pun berbelok ke kanan menuju Asrama.

Langit menggelap disusul bunyi petir di balik awan hitam yang memayungi bumi. Hujan turun deras begitu Harry dan Percy tiba di halaman luar Asrama. Percy hampir-hampir tak bisa menahan ketakjubannya melihat bangunan megah itu berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Asrama itu mirip kastil, dengan menara-menara tinggi mengitarinya, juga benteng setinggi lima meteran yang menutupi sebagian menara-menara itu. Harry membawanya menuju gerbang Asrama yang berwarna hitam dengan hiasan gambar singa terukir pada besinya. Percy mengikuti Harry memasuki gerbang yang langsung terbuka begitu mereka lewat, lalu berhenti di sebuah undak-undakan batu.

"Siapa itu?" seru sebuah suara. Dan seorang pria tua ringkih datang dari balik bayangan sambil membawa sebatang sekop. Namun kedua matanya, yang putih dan berkabut, lebih terang daripada lampu minyak di tangannya yang keriput, yang menerangi wajah dua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Halo, Igor," sapa Harry. "Malam yang tenang, ya?"

"Ah, Mr Potter rupanya," kata Igor sambil tersenyum. Gigi-giginya sudah hilang sebagian, sementara yang lain berwarna kekuningan. "Kejutan! Tamu itu sudah datang rupanya!"

"Ini Percy Jackson," kata Harry memperkenalkan. "Percy, ini Igor, tukang kebun Asrama. Dia sudah di sini selama tiga puluh tahun."

"Salam, Mr Jackson," kata Igor dengan penuh hormat. Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Sungguh kehormatan aku bisa melihat anak-anak baru datang setiap tahun kemari. Kau sungguh beruntung bisa terpilih."

"Terima kasih," kata Percy, balas membungkuk. "Aku harap bisa bersenang-senang dengan teman baru di sini."

"Aula besar ada di balik pintu itu," kata Harry setelah mereka berpamitan dengan Igor, menunjuk pintu besar berlapis besi yang mungkin tingginya sekitar sepuluh meter. "Pastikan kau berada di belakangku, oke? Dan jaga sikapmu. Aku sudah diwanti-wanti agar memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Jangan cemas soal itu," kata Percy. "Aku orang yang mudah beradaptasi."

"Hei," kata Harry, "kau mengingatkanku pada saat aku pertama masuk Hogwarts. Itu adalah hal paling mengagumkan dalam hidupku. Oh, ya, sepatumu! Aku hampir saja lupa."

Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik jaket, lalu mengarahkannya pada sepatu Percy. Dia menjentik sedikit, lalu sepatu Percy melayang dari kaki pemiliknya. Sepatu itu berputar-putar sebentar di udara sebelum jatuh dengan bunyi _buk _keras.

"Oh, tidak," kata Harry. "Belum terlalu kering. Maaf, aku tidak terlalu menguasai mantra sehari-hari. Temanku Hermione pasti lebih menguasainya."

"Bukan masalah," kata Percy. "Aku masih bisa menjemurnya di jendela nanti, kalau aku sudah sampai di kamarku."

Harry mengetuk pintu besi itu tiga kali. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berderak pelan, lalu pintu itu terbuka. Percy menduga dia bakal kena serangan jantung saat melihat aula besar yang mewah itu. Lampu-lampu gantung berkilau di langit-langit yang dilapisi emas. Ada lima buah meja panjang yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung berisi penuh makanan yang aromanya sungguh menggiurkan. Percy juga melihat ornamen dari semak _ivy _ yang merambat di pilar-pilar dekat dinding dilengkapi daun-daun zaitun, mengingatkannya akan kuil Zeus. Ornamen seperti _tapestry _juga menggantung di dinding dekat jendela yang berhias mosaik aneka warna. Peri-peri pohon, sprite, terbang di dekat lampu sambil terkikik-kikik gembira. Percy melihat bahwa penghuni kastil asrama ini begitu beragam. Mereka datang dari berbagai dongeng dan kisah kepahlawanan. Percy berharap bisa menemukan Jason di sini, tapi dia kurang beruntung. Ada Peter Pan dan peri sahabatnya, Tinker Bell, yang terbang berputar-putar mengelilingi langit-langit, mencoba menangkap salah satu sprite. Yang heboh lagi adalah Kapten Jack Sparrow, yang tampak mabuk sehingga menari-nari di atas mejanya. Ada ketiga bersaudara Baudelaire dari kisah yang Percy tidak ingat namanya. Ada juga si kecil Oliver Twist yang pemalu, juga Monster Frankenstein yang terus menerus mengoceh tentang adegan kematiannya yang terus menerus diperdebatkan.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat, berwajah nakal, dan tingginya tidak lebih dari pundak Harry berlari menyongsong mereka.

"Harry! Kau berhasil membawanya! Kau berhasil!"

"Dia agak cerewet tadinya," kata Harry sambil mengacak rambut anak itu. "Ayo, Jared, kenalan dulu dengan teman baru kita, Percy Jackson."

Begitu mendengar nama Percy disebut, orang-orang di aula yang sedang sibuk makan langsung berhenti, lalu semuanya berebut ingin berjabat tangan dengan Percy. Percy kewalahan menghadapi mereka, terutama Harry dan Jared yang terdorong-dorong sampai ke dinding. Saat Percy berpikir dirinya akan mati karena terus terdesak kerumunan, tiba-tiba, ada suara terompet yang berbunyi keras. Kerumunan itu pun langsung berhenti. Percy mendongak menatap seekor centaurus yang mirip sekali dengan Chiron, tetapi tampak jauh lebih tua, berdiri diantara kerumunan. Tangan kanannya memegang terompet tanduk yang besar.

"Wah, wah, wah," katanya sambil menenangkan orang-orang itu. "Kita tidak bisa membunuh pahlawan baru kita di aula besar. Sebaiknya kita berkenalan dengan dia satu per satu."

"Itu benar," kata seekor gryphon bersayap kemerahan. Ia mendarat di atas kepala seorang bajak laut sambil berkaok pelan. "Kita harus memperlakukan anak baru ini dengan baik, seperti itulah pesan Penyeleksi kepada kita."

"Dan yang paling penting," kata si centaurus lagi. "Perlakukan dia seperti keluarga kita. Besok Raja Lancelot akan datang kemari. Jangan buat masalah lebih lanjut."

Yang lain menyetujui perkataannya. Akhrinya, si gryphon berkata, "Ayo, kita makan-makan kembali!" Namun keributan masih berlangsung cukup lama, ketika tokoh-tokoh utama wanita berebut meminta Percy duduk bersama mereka. Terutama diantara mereka adalah para elf yang tinggi dan berwajah agung. Tetapi Harry dan Jared memanggil Percy dari meja lainnya, lalu Percy memutuskan duduk bersama mereka.

"Siapa centaurus itu tadi?" tanya Percy kepada Jared.

"Namanya Philades, dan dia penjaga ketertiban," jawab Jared. "Tentunya kau pernah melihat gryphon sebelumnya, bukan? Nah, gryphon itu bernama Louis. Dia adalah kepercayaan Raja Lancelot, pendiri Asrama, dan Philades bekerjasama dengannya."

Harry, Percy, dan Jared duduk di dekat _tapestry_ bersama seorang gadis jangkung berwajah serius, seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih mirip peri daripada manusia, dan seorang pria kecil berwajah lebar tetapi menyenangkan. Mereka mengangguk mempersilakan Percy duduk.

"Aku Percy Jackson, putra Poseidon," kata Percy kepada mereka. "Aku berasal dari novel karya penulis Amerika, Rick Riordan."

"Berapa filmmu?" tanya si gadis.

"Film—oh—aku punya dua, tapi bukuku berjumlah lima," jawab Percy.

"Aku hanya punya satu film, padahal bukuku ada empat," kata si pemuda antusias. "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah kau sempat diblokir? Mereka bilang kau baru bisa lolos seleksi setelah mengajukan proposal kepada Dewan."

"Itu, eh, hanya kesulitan belaka, kau tahu. Kesulitan akses biasa," kata Percy kepadanya.

"Aku Katniss Everdeen," gadis berwajah serius itu memperkenalkan diri. Suaranya terdengar lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. "Selamat datang di Asrama."

"Aku Eragon Bromson, yang dikenal sebagai Shadeslayer," kata si pemuda. "Dan teman kecil kita yang hebat ini seorang _hobbit_. Namanya Frodo Baggins."

"Halo," sapa pria kecil itu. "Kau terlalu memujiku berlebihan, Master Shadeslayer, tapi aku memang cukup bangga dengan prestasiku di dalam novel."

"Aku Jared Grace, seperti yang Harry katakan padamu," kata Jared. "Apa benar keretamu terlambat sepuluh menit?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Percy. "Masinisnya lamban sekali. Aku sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Tapi, yah, bagaimana kalau kita makan saja dahulu?"

"Tuh, kan, sudah kubilang kau pasti lapar," kata Harry sambil tertawa.

Percy tidak peduli. Dia menjejalkan segenggam kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya. "Wah, ini enak sekali! Aku belum pernah memakan makanan seenak ini. Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Peri-rumah," jawab Katniss. "Harry mengundang mereka dari Dunia-nya untuk dipekerjakan di sini. Dia rindu pada sekolah lamanya, jadi dia ingin membuat Asrama semirip mungkin dengan Hogwarts."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel entah dari mana dan keriuhan langsung berhenti. Makanan-makanan di meja dalam sekejap berganti menjadi puding dan buah-buahan. Centaurus yang tadi dijumpai Percy, Philades, naik ke sebuah tribun di ujung aula. Begitu dia melangkah, semua orang yang ada di aula langsung berhenti makan.

"Selamat malam, semuanya!" kata Philades dengan suaranya yang keras dan ramah, diikuti teriakan dan gemuruh tepuk tangan dari berbagai penjuru. Tiga ekor _gryphon _berbulu keemasan bertengger di atas cagak dekat kepalanya yang tinggi, menyisiri bulu mereka. Percy menatap ketiga makhluk anggun itu dengan takjub. "Aku di sini ingin mengumumkan bahwa aku—dan seluruh staf Asrama—dengan senang hati menyambut anggota baru kita. Dia baru saja datang dari perjalanan jauh. Tentu kalian mungkin ada yang belum mengenalnya, tapi kuharap sebagian dari kalian akan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Silakan beri aplaus meriah untuk Mr Perseus Jackson!"

Seluruh aula bergemuruh dengan dentingan piring, sorak-sorai, dan tepuk tangan yang riuh. Percy merasa seperti presiden terpilih yang baru saja memenangkan pemilu. Sebetulnya dia ingin menenggelamkan diri saja ke dalam tanah karena grogi, tapi dia memaksa diri untuk tersenyum, demi memberi kesan pertama yang baik. Eragon dan Frodo mengangkat gelas berisi sari labu mereka tinggi-tinggi, diikuti para Pahlawan lain. Harry menepuk pundak Percy sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tatapannya terlihat bangga, seolah dialah yang paling berjasa karena menjadi penjemput Percy.

"Baiklah, cukup! Cukup!" kata Philades, dan keriuhan di aula pun berhenti perlahan-lahan. "Sekarang, karena waktu sudah kelewat larut, aku persilakan kalian menyantap hidangan penutup kalian. Ingat, besok adalah hari yang besar bagi kita. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, Raja Lancelot akan melakukan kunjungan secara pribadi ke asrama ini, dan kita akan bekerja menyiapkan sambutan yang pantas bagi beliau. Aku harap Mr Jackson juga dapat membantu, dan sekali lagi, sungguh kehormatan besar bisa menerima anggota baru di tengah-tengah kita. Selamat malam!"

Makanan penutup di meja pun habis dalam beberapa menit, lalu lenyap dan aula menjadi gelap seiring datangnya bel kedua.

"Waktunya tidur," kata Eragon. "Huaaah, aku ngantuk sekali! Aku akan ke istal dan memberitahu Saphira bahwa anak baru sudah datang."

"Kau kan bisa berkomunikasi dengannya melalui telepati," kata Frodo.

"Ya, tapi hanya kalau dia dekat denganku," jawab Eragon. "Kami berhubungan batin, aku dan Saphira. Dia nagaku dan aku penunggangnya. Tapi, yah, kita bisa bahas itu besok pagi. Sekarang aku ngantuk sekali."

"Ayo," kata Harry kepada Percy, "kita menuju kamarmu segera."

"Apa Eragon melakukan itu setiap hari?" tanya Percy saat mereka berpisah.

"Dia sayang sekali pada naganya," jawab Harry. "Asal kau tahu saja, dia suka tidur di istal bersama naganya."

Ketika menyusuri lorong, Percy berpapasan dengan para _nymph _yang terus menerus terkikik saat melihatnya. Harry membawanya menuju lorong lain yang di sisi-sisinya dijaga oleh baju-baju besi. Lalu Harry mengetuk sebuah pintu batu di ujung lorong, yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi jalan menuju tangga berputar. Mereka menaiki tangga berputar itu hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan lebar berbentuk lingkaran yang dindingnya dihiasi ornamen-ornamen emas.

"Ini ruang pertemuan," kata Harry. "Kami jarang menggunakannya, kecuali untuk saat-saat genting. Ruanganmu lewat sini."

Harry membawa Percy naik undak-undakan di sebelah timur ruangan. Di balik undak-undakan itu adalah kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang sedang mengelap wajahnya menggunakan handuk sambil bersandar di tiang tempat tidur bertingkat ketika Harry dan Percy masuk. Dia mengenakan jubah longgar panjang dan celana cokelat yang terlihat seperti sarung. Di kasurnya tergeletak sebuah benda kecil seukuran senter biasa.

"Halo!" sapa laki-laki itu. "Teman baru kita, ya? Selamat datang!"

Percy langsung mengenali laki-laki itu. "Luke Skywalker! Kau adalah idolaku semasa aku kecil!"

"Yah, semua orang di sini juga bilang begitu, kecuali yang datang dari masa-masa kuno atau masa depan seperti diriku," kata Luke. "Kejutan yang menyenangkan, Mr Potter."

"Aku akan kembali ke kamarku," kata Harry. "Sampai ketemu besok pagi, Percy!"

Percy masih tidak percaya, dia sekamar dengan tokoh favoritnya di serial Star Wars. Percy pernah merengek minta dibelikan mainan ksatria Jedi oleh ibunya, tapi karena mereka kekurangan uang, keinginan itu pun pupus sudah. Tapi kini, dia sekamar dengan Luke Skywalker yang juga ksatria Jedi, dan itu sungguh tidak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata.

"Nah, kata orang-orang kau kesulitan saat proses seleksi, betul?" tanya Luke ingin tahu. "Aku sebetulnya lebih menginginkan Leia dan Han ikut bersamaku, tapi dari satu cerita hanya boleh diambil satu tokoh utamanya, jadi aku tak bisa mengajak mereka ikut."

"Sayang sekali, ya?" kata Percy. "Aku juga penggemar tokoh Han Solo... dan Master Kenobi!"

"Kau mengikuti serial dengan baik rupanya," kata Luke. "Bisa dibilang, aku termasuk seniormu di sini, karena aku sudah di sini sejak tahun 80-an."

"Tapi kau terlihat tak berubah, lho," kata Percy. "Maksudku, tidak menua!"

"Tokoh lain juga begitu," kata Luke. "Mereka bisa berhenti menua sesuai usia yang mereka perankan di dalam buku maupun film. Tapi tidak bagi Jared Grace dan Lyra Belacqua, tokoh anak-anak itu. Mereka tetap tumbuh secara perawakan maupun mental. Jared sudah berusia 11 tahun saat masuk kemari, dan kini dia sudah berusia 12 tahun jika dihitung dengan perhitungan buku. Batas pertumbuhan mereka adalah saat usia 17 tahun hitungan buku. Jadi, meskipun dunia berubah, mereka akan terus berusia 17 tahun. Tidak terlihat tua maupun muda, kecuali pemikiran mereka yang semakin diperluas oleh dunia. Hal itu juga berlaku buatku. Semua itu karena kekuatan Waktu di sini yang menahan kami bertambah tua."

"Jika aku ke dunia luar sepuluh tahun lagi, apakah aku masih akan tetap sama?" tanya Percy.

"Ya," jawab Luke. "Lihatlah aku! Tapi, yah, pikiranku sekarang jauh lebih terbuka. Aku merasa tua, tapi juga muda di saat bersamaan. Aku rasa umurku seperti diulur oleh tangan yang tak terlihat, sehingga aku tak tahu kapan dia berakhir."

"Dan teman-teman kita di luar sana juga begitu?" tanya Percy kaget.

"Tidak, mereka akan menua, tapi tidak akan mati," jawab Luke. "Pemeran mereka dalam film mungkin mati, tetapi tokoh fiksi tidak akan pernah mati kecuali dibunuh dalam cerita yang dia perankan. Mereka akan tetap hidup dalam pikiran manusia, itulah yang membuat mereka tetap hidup."

Percy terdiam sejenak. "Wah, tadi itu motivasi yang luar biasa. Hm, apakah kau masih bisa mengunjungi teman-temanmu setelah masuk kemari?"

"Saat musim panas, ya," jawab Luke sembari merapikan peralatannya.

"Dan para Jedi?" Percy terus memancing. Matanya terarah pada benda yang tergeletak di kasur Luke. Ksatria Jedi itu langsung tertawa sembari buru-buru memasukkan benda tersebut.

"Kau meragukan hal itu, ya? Tentu saja mereka akan kemari mengunjungiku, atau sebaliknya. Terutama Leia, kau tahu, dia selalu mencerewetiku dengan berbagai macam hal. Padahal kami kan kembar. Nah, sekarang cepat bereskan dirimu. Kopermu ada di sana, tuh, di kasur tingkat kedua di sayap barat."

"Siapa lagi sih yang sekamar dengan kita?" tanya Percy sambil membolak-balik bantal untuk memeriksa keempukannya. "Di sini ada empat kasur bertingkat dua, yang berarti totalnya ada delapan buah kasur."

"Masing-masing kamar diatur paling banyak enam orang," jawab Luke. "Ini kamar baruku. Aku dulu satu kamar dengan John Silver, Jack Sparrow, dan Bilbo Baggins, tetapi akhirnya seiring berjalannya waktu, dengan dimasukkannya para pahlawan muda, kastil harus direnovasi dan kamar kami harus dipindah. Aku dipindah kemari, untuk sementara tanpa teman sekamar. Sementara itu, John dan Bilbo memilih tempat di menara utara. Kapten Sparrow juga diikutkan bersama Lone Ranger dan Indiana Jones (perkumpulan orang-orang aneh itu) di menara utara. Di sanalah kebanyakan dari pahlawan yang sudah dewasa tinggal."

Percy mengangguk. "Nah, setidaknya kini kau punya teman sekamar." Ia membongkar kopernya, lalu mengeluarkan peralatan sikat giginya. "Aku hanya ingin memulai hari yang baru besok pagi."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**YOUNG FICTION AVENGERS**

**EPISODE 2: "A FISHING STORY****"**

Percy terbangun keesokan paginya dan bersiap turun untuk sarapan. Dia menyadari bahwa Luke sudah bangun lebih dahulu daripada dirinya. Semalam dia tidur sangat nyenyak. Dia sama sekali lupa menanyakan pada Luke, apakah benda yang tergeletak di kasurnya itu adalah Pedang Cahaya atau bukan. Tapi setelah itu, dia mencoba mengiyakannya pada dirinya sendiri. Luke bahkan sudah tidak ada di kamar sekarang, mungkin sudah ke aula lebih dahulu. Percy menyadari satu hal yang penting; dia terlambat sarapan di hari pertamanya.

Di aula besar, Harry mengobrol dengan Katniss dan Frodo, yang sibuk mengisap pipanya setelah menyantap segenggam roti panggang. Philades lewat sambil membawa sebuah perkamen di tangan kirinya. Dia tampak tenang, tetapi juga agak gelisah.

"Ada apa, Philades?" kata Katniss pada centaurus itu. "Apakah Raja Lancelot baik-baik saja dalam perjalanan kemari? Para _nymph _memberitahuku bahwa ia akan datang satu jam sebelum makan siang nanti."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin," jawab Philades. "Sekarang Louis sedang bicara pada ketua g_ryphon_ dan memintanya mengirimkan anak buahnya mengintai selama perjalanan berlangsung. Jarak Avalonium ke sini sejauh jarak Amerika Serikat ke Antartika, tapi Raja Lancelot mengendarai kuda-kuda terbang pilihannya, dan kuda-kuda itu semuanya cerdas. Mereka pasti bisa membawanya dengan selamat."

"Sewaktu petualanganku dulu," kata Frodo sambil meniupkan asap berbentuk lingkaran, "sahabatku Gandalf suka dibantu oleh elang-elang raksasa, anak buah Gwaihir sang Penguasa Angin. Gwaihir juga membantuku keluar dari Mordor setelah aku memusnahkan cincin terkutuk itu."

"Untung saja kau naik elang, Master Baggins," kata Philades sambil tertawa. "Kuda-kuda terbang susah diatur. Mereka tidak mau dianggap bodoh, sehingga mereka selalu melawan penjinak mereka."

Percy memasuki aula besar dan duduk di samping Harry.

"Halo, putra Poseidon," sapa Philades sambil membungkuk hormat. "Ini hari yang indah, dan aku harap kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tadi malam."

"Trims, tapi aku butuh roti bakar dan selai sekarang," kata Percy.

"Nafsu makanmu cukup besar," tegur Katniss saat ia melihat Percy mengambil setumpuk roti panggang dan mengoleskan selai berwarna kuning ke atasnya banyak-banyak.

"Aku lapar," jawab Percy sambil melahap roti panggangnya. Dia tidak bicara lebih banyak lagi. Philades akhirnya mohon diri.

"Sekarang matahari sudah naik empat puluh derajat lebih tinggi," ujarnya. "Aku akan memeriksa informasi yang didapatkan para _gryphon_. Nah, semoga berhasil di hari pertamamu, Master Jackson."

"Pilihan yang bagus, Nak," bisik Frodo kepada Percy. "Makanlah banyak-banyak, karena kita akan pergi setelah ini."

"Pergi? Ke mana?" Mulut Percy penuh dengan roti panggang sehingga dia tidak bisa bicara dengan jelas.

"Kita akan pergi memancing," kata Frodo. "Aku sudah memikirkan aktivitas apa yang cocok untukmu, sebagai putra Poseidon. Katamu, Poseidon adalah dewa laut, jadi mungkin pekerjaan di air akan membuatmu senang."

"Oh, ya, aku suka memancing," kata Percy. Meskipun sebenarnya, harus diakui bahwa dia pemancing ikan yang payah. Dia tidak pernah pulang membawa ikan ke rumah, paling-paling kepiting atau keong air. Sekali dia mendapat ikan, dia akan dipalak oleh ayah tirinya yang saat itu masih tinggal serumah dengan ibunya. Tapi dengan kekuatan air, dia yakin mungkin acara memancing kali ini tidak akan terlalu sulit.

Setelah makan, bel berdering keras dan makanan-makanan itu lenyap seperti sebelumnya. Percy memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar kastil. Para pahlawan yang juga baru selesai sarapan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi kali ini, Percy tidak melihat para pahlawan dewasa. Dia juga tidak melihat Luke. Dalam beberapa saat kemudian, Percy sudah berkenalan dengan teman-teman baru selain Harry, Katniss, Frodo, Eragon, dan Jared. Dia mengobrol sedikit dengan Violet Baudelaire yang mengatakan bahwa mata birunya sungguh indah, lalu adiknya, Klaus, akan menceritakan saat-saat sulit yang tiga bersaudara itu alami saat dikejar-kejar penjahat bernama Count Olaf. Adik mereka yang terkecil, Sunny, hanya diam sambil tertawa-tawa memandang Percy. Di tangannya ada sebatang cokelat berbentuk batang kayu yang sibuk dia kerikiti.

"Itu adalah cokelat pemberian Nafira, seorang _nymph _hutan," jelas Violet, "karena Sunny selalu menghabiskan setiap kayu yang kami berikan padanya. Dia sudah besar, tapi masih suka menggigiti sesuatu dengan gigi susunya. Jadi, kurasa cokelat ini akan membantunya keluar dari kebiasaan buruk itu."

Kemudian, Percy bertemu dengan anak-anak perempuan yang berasal dari serial _American Girl_. Mereka begitu sopan, seperti yang digambarkan di buku-buku, tetapi juga pemberani. Dan mereka—sejauh yang Percy ketahui—tampaknya sibuk berbisik-bisik soal dirinya. Percy berani bertaruh dia akan dapat satu-dua surat dari _secret admirer _sebentar lagi. Jadi, dia meninggalkan anak-anak perempuan itu dan berjalan menuju kebun belakang, tempat Igor si tukang kebun bekerja. Percy ingat dia punya janji akan ikut Frodo memancing. Jadi, dia langsung memikirkan tentang cacing yang pastinya harus dibawa sebagai umpan memancing.

"Cacing? Wah, kebetulan aku punya beberapa!" seru Igor dengan bahagia. Dia berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah kacanya, lalu kembali sambil membawa sebuah toples berisi cacing merah yang menggeliat-geliat.

"Kau mengumpulkan cacing-cacing itu? Untuk apa?" tanya Percy takjub.

"Makanan kodok pelangi," jawab Igor. "Spesies kodok pelangi menyukai cacing tanah sama seperti kesukaan mereka kepada nyamuk. Dan kalau diberi cacing, mereka akan berpendar-pendar indah karena senang, mirip lampu jalanan yang berwarna-warni. Tapi ambillah, cacing-cacing ini akan membantumu menangkap ikan. Rasanya pasti lezat sekali."

"Trims," kata Percy. "Aku akan membawakanmu ikan saat aku pulang nanti."

Frodo telah menunggu di ambang pintu gerbang ketika Percy tiba. Dia membawa dua batang pancing, jaring, dan ember kayu. Percy membawa umpan cacingnya deengan hati-hati, karena tangannya berkeringat saking bersemangatnya.

"Wow, si tua Igor pasti sudah bekerja keras!" kata Frodo sambil mendecakkan lidah. "Ayo berangkat, Percy!"

Mereka berdua menyusuri jalan batu kali yang panjang itu sambil mengobrol dan bersenandung. Langit begitu biru dan cerah di atas kepala mereka. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Hawa angin yang sejuk, seperti angin pegunungan, melintas melewati telinga mereka. Ketika mereka sampai ke desa utama, orang-orang yang tengah membersihkan halaman dan anak-anak yang bermain berhenti sejenak untuk memberi salam pada kedua pemuda itu. Beberapa anak ber-'oooh' panjang ketika melihat Frodo, yang bagi mereka merupakan pemandangan langka. Hal yang sama terus terjadi sampai mereka keluar dari desa dan sampai di persimpangan tempat papan penunjuk jalan yang semalam dilihat Percy.

"Sepupuku Merry juga suka memancing," kata Frodo. "Dia petualang sejati yang menyukai sungai dan hutan-hutan lebat. Dia bahkan lebih kenal hutan-hutan itu daripada penduduk yang tinggal di daerah di dekatnya. Ceritakan padaku tentang kejadian keong itu, Sobat!"

Percy mulai bercerita tentang teman masa kecilnya, Alfred, yang saking payahnya harus menangkap ikan menggunakan taplak meja. Ada juga pengalaman lucu Grover bertemu putri duyung di kamp Half-Blood. Frodo menyimak kisahnya dengan antusias. Seperti kebanyakan _hobbit_, Frodo menyukai cerita-cerita yang baru baginya.

Sungai yang dimaksud Frodo hanya terletak dua kilometer dari kastil. Sungai itu dirintangi sebuah jembatan batu yang tempak sangat tua. Air sungai itu cukup tenang dan dalam. Frodo menyiapkan pancingnya lalu memasang umpan. Dia menurunkan talinya ke bawah sementara ia duduk di atas jembatan dan menunggu. Percy melaksanakan tugasnya, yaitu mengikatkan jaring pada tonggal yang menonjol di dinding jembatan. Dia sudah memasang pancingnya juga.

"Apa benar Bilbo Baggins—pamanmu—akan keluar dari Asrama?" tanya Percy kepada Frodo. "Mengapa? Padahal, dia kan pahlawan dalam kisahnya sendiri; _The Hobbit_."

"Dia yang memutuskan akan keluar," jelas Frodo. "Selain dia sudah terlalu tua, dia berpikir bahwa tinggal di Asrama merupakan kehormatan baginya, tetapi dia sudah merasa sangat tua. Dia ingin mencari kesenangannya sendiri di luar Asrama."

"Ke mana dia akan pergi?"

"Dia... entahlah... mungkin ke Panti Jompo Fiksi? Dia sedang bersantai di kursinya yang empuk di ketika para Penyeleksi menghubunginya untuk datang dan menjadi anggota Asrama. Setahun kemudian, aku dipanggil. Mustahil kami akan kembali ke kisah kami setelah dipanggil Penyeleksi kemari."

"Apakah yang lain juga begitu?" tanya Percy lagi.

"Ya, kebanyakan yang merasa semakin tua melakukan itu," kata Frodo. Percy langsung merasa khawatir Luke akan melakukan hal yang sama setelah ia merasa tua nanti. Tiba-tiba, Percy merasakan tarikan pada tali pancingnya.

"Wah, lihat!" seru Frodo. "Tarik pancingmu, Nak! Ada ikan menggigit umpanmu! Wah, itu pasti ikan yang sangat besar!"

Percy menarik dan menarik lagi, tetapi pancingnya tetap tidak mau ditarik. Semakin merasa berat, Percy tak kuasa menahan pancingnya, lalu ia sendiri tergelincir dan tercebur ke dalam air.

"Percy! Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Frodo memanggil-manggil cemas. "PERCY!"

Sementara itu, masih berkutat dengan ikan yang menarik pancingnya, Percy bersusah payah berkonsentrasi. Tiba-tiba, di sekelilingnya muncul kolom-kolom air besar yang berpusing begitu hebat. Beriringan dengan itu, si ikan tersedot masuk ke kolom-kolom air tersebut. Percy bergerak mengejarnya, tetapi dia malah tersandung batu licin di dasar sungai. Percy terus berusaha menahan pancingnya yang dibawa lari ikan, tetapi sia-sia belaka. Pancing itu langsung patah jadi dua begitu membentur kolom air tadi.

Percy tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Dia sudah berdiri di dasar air ketika kolom-kolom air itu semakin besar. Saking besarnya, kolom-kolom air tadi berputar membentuk pipa bercorong di bagian bawah. Percy membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa corong tadi adalah air sungai itu sendiri, dan selama ini dia memang berdiri di tanah, memandang langit biru, dan mengamati corong raksasa itu berputar. Pancing Percy berada di dalamnya.

Mata Frodo terbelalak. Dia tak mampu berkata-kata saat Percy menjentikkan jari dan corong air itu pun lenyap. Tetapi, ikan yang sudah pusing duluan ketika tersedot corong air malah ikut tertarik kekuatan Percy. Ikan-ikan itu kini bergelimpangan di rumput tepi sungai, di jembatan, dan di atas kepala Frodo.

"Kerja bagus, putra Poseidon!" seru Frodo, antara takjub dan gembira, selagi melindungi kepalanya dari hujan ikan. "Kita bisa membawa ikan-ikan ini sebagai makan malam!"

Saat Percy dan Frodo berjalan pulang membawa ember berisi penuh ikan, di atas kepala mereka melintas seekor elang—bukan—lebih besar dari elang. Burung itu langsung dikenali Percy sebagai _gryphon_. Mungkin salah satunya adalah Louis. Pasti mereka baru saja pulang dari pengintaian perjalanan Raja Lancelot.

Percy memberi Igor dua ekor ikan, sementara Frodo memberikan sisanya kepada peri-rumah untuk dimasak sebagai hidangan saat makan siang nanti. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju halaman untuk menemui Harry dan Jared yang sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu, tetapi Jared malah sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku tua yang sudah berjamur dan berjudul _Cara Menangani Siput Harimau dan Bagaimana Membuat Ramuan Penangkal Tawon Berbisa yang Praktis_ karya Evangeline Street.

"Hai," sapa Harry. "Bagaimana memancingnya?"

"Seru banget," kata Percy. "Kami dapat banyak, satu ember pun tak cukup."

"Kau serius? Hebat!" kata Jared. "Aku belum pernah mendapatkan ikan sebanyak itu seumur hidupku."

"Omong-omong kalian sedang apa?" tanya Percy pada yang lain.

"Kami?" kata Harry. "Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Yang benar?" Percy mengerutkan dahi tak percaya.

"Oke, ini masalah serius," kata Jared kepada Harry secara perlahan, seolah dia tak ingin Percy mendengarnya.

"Masalah apa? Kenapa bisa serius?" Percy semakin tak sabar.

"Tenang, Sobat, tenangkan dirimu," kata Harry. "Ini tidak berkaitan denganmu, tapi dengan Raja Lancelot."

"Raja Lancelot mengalami kecelakaan," kata Jared. "Kereta kudanya diserang oleh _gargoyle_ di dekat Peru. Aku juga baru tahu ketika Louis kembali. Aku bisa bahasa _gryphon_."

"Itu aneh," kata Percy. "Setahuku _gargoyle _bukan berasal dari Peru. Mereka makhluk Eropa yang sekarang dikembangbiakkan di Prancis."

"Memang," kata Jared. "Itulah kenapa kami mendiskusikan hal ini. Kami belum memberitahu Philades, tapi sepertinya Louis akan melakukannya. Para Pengawas sudah dikabari, tapi mereka berkata serangan itu di luar batas jangkauan, sehingga mereka tak bisa berbuat banyak ketika keretanya jatuh."

"Dan Raja Lancelot?" tanya Percy.

"Dia baik-baik saja, untungnya," kata Harry. "Dia sedang dalam perawatan tim medis pribadinya. Tapi, itu berarti kunjungannya kemari harus ditunda."

Percy menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. "Yang aku bingung adalah, bagaimana _gargoyle _itu bisa masuk wilayah Peru? Apakah tidak ada yang mengetahui serangan itu sebelumnya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin itulah kesalahan mereka. Membiarkan _gargoyle _lepas dari pengawasan."

Percy menatap Jared dan Harry bergantian dengan pandangan sangsi. "Kalian seolah menyembunyikan berita ini dariku. Apakah ada kaitannya dengan aku?"

"Kami harus melin—" Jared mulai bicara, tapi Harry menyodok lengannya, dan menyambung, "Kami tidak bisa menjamin kebenaran beritanya."

"Tapi, kalian kan diberitahu Louis sendiri, dan Louis baru saja kembali dari pengintaian. Aku melihatnya belum lama tadi," kata Percy, semakin curiga. "Katakan, sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa kalian seolah ingin menyembunyikan hal ini?"

Baik Harry maupun Jared saling berpandang-pandangan. Mereka akhirnya setuju memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Oke, jadi begini," kata Harry, "kau dalam bahaya besar. Bukan hanya kau. _Kita semua dalam bahaya besar_. Penyerangan _gargoyle _ini belum seberapa. Kami mulai memikirkan hal lain yang jauh lebih besar."

"Mungkin ada orang yang menginginkan kita dan Asrama jatuh," kata Jared. "Dan menurutku itu sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Musuh kita semua sudah kalah di dalam novel. Tapi, bukan berarti menutup kemungkinan bahwa akan terjadi sesutau yang lebih mengerikan."

Percy menelan ludah. "Jadi," katanya setelah agak lama, "kita semua memang dalam bahaya besar."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**YOUNG FICTION AVENGERS**

**EPISODE ****3****: "THE CAMP****"**

Berita mengerikan itu segera tersampaikan pada semua orang di Asrama. Tak terkecuali sang naga, Saphira. Dia tidak menyentuh daging domba mentah yang diberikan petugas istal kepadanya. Dan ketika Eragon mengunjunginya seusai sarapan, dia tampak belum mau memakan daging itu sama sekali.

"Saphira, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Eragon cemas. "Kalau kau tidak makan, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

"Memang," kata Saphira menggunakan bahasa pikiran. "Aku membaui sesuatu yang aneh, tidak baik bagi kita. Aku harap pemikiranku tidak terjadi."

"Apa? Apa yang kaupikirkan?" Eragon mendesak.

"Tidak bisa kuutarakan, terlalu berbahaya. Pemikiran naga semuanya mengherankan dan sulit dicapai, apalagi olehmu," kata Saphira perlahan. "Aku memilih untuk menunggu saja. Tentunya kau sudah mendengar berita itu."

"Soal Raja Lancelot? Aku sudah tahu, tapi masih mengkhawatirkan," ujar Eragon. "Menurut Louis, Raja sedang merencanakan hari lain untuk berkunjung kemari. Raja masih harus menunggu sampai migrasi _gargoyle _berakhir."

"Migrasi," Saphira mendengus. "Semua orang mengatakan hal itu. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau _gargoyle _tidak bermigrasi ke Peru."

"Sudahlah, jangan bilang peristiwa ini mempengaruhi nafsu makanmu juga," kata Eragon jengkel. "Nanti sore, Katniss dan aku merencanakan mengajak anak baru itu berkemah."

"Berkemah?" kata Saphira sarkastis. "Kau memintaku menyalakan api unggun saat perkemahan nanti?"

"Yah, tidak seburuk itu, kok," kata Eragon. "Semenjak kita selesai menggempur Galbatorix, seluruh hidupku terasa sunyi dan datar. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi diriku lagi. Kau tahu, aku bagaikan seorang petualang yang mencari petualangan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mulai merasa kesepian. Aku ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat baru, berkeliling dunia, tapi malah berakhir di Asrama. Untungnya aku tidak menyuruh salah satu naga di kandang membakar habis surat pemberitahuan seleksi."

"Kau harusnya bersyukur," kata Saphira. "Kita dilindungi oleh Asrama. Meskipun tampaknya tak lama lagi perlindungan itu akan berakhir."

"Aku tak mengerti," kata Eragon, menendang sebuah ember dengan bosan. "Setiap kali aku mengatakan hal baik, kau selalu menyambungnya dengan hal buruk. Maumu apa, sih?"

Saphira hanya menggeram tapi tidak menjawab. Eragon mengeluh. "Oke, oke, sepertinya kau mulai membuatku kesal pagi ini. Aku akan menemui Katniss dan berkata padanya bahwa kau bersedia ikut, lalu kami akan mencari pinjaman tenda di gudang."

Eragon pun pergi. Sang naga masih bergelung di kandangnya sambil mendengkur, berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapannya. Tapi dia tahu, ke mana saja Eragon pergi, dia harus selalu menyertainya. Dan itu hukum yang tetap bagi setiap naga dan penunggangnya.

Di aula, sore itu, Percy berkeliling sambil berpikir. Kalau Asrama dalam bahaya besar, berarti tak ada pilihan lain baginya kecuali kembali ke Camp Half-Blood. Dia memang rindu sekali dengan Annabeth, Grover, dan Chiron. Mereka pasti sedang memikirkannya juga sekarang.

Karena tidak melihat jalan, Percy bertubrukan dengan Philades. Centaurus itu agak kaget tapi tetap tegak, sementara Percy nyaris terjengkang.

"Eh, maaf, aku tidak memperhatikanmu," kata Percy, buru-buru membungkuk di hadapan si centaurus dengan gugup.

"Tak masalah, aku juga sedang ada urusan mendadak," jawab Philades dengan tenang.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Percy, mendadak rasa ingin tahunya muncul.

"Aku harus bergegas," tukas si centaurus, lalu berderap melintasi koridor. Percy ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya pergi, tapi dia sudah keburu menghilang di persimpangan.

_Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah urusan itu berkaitan dengan batalnya kedatangan Raja Lancelot? _Pikiran-pikiran penuh tanda tanya bermunculan dalam kepala Percy.

"Percy!" terdengar Katniss memanggil. Gadis itu menghampiri Percy, sebuah tambang tersampir di bahunya. Sementara di punggungnya bergantung sebuah ransel kulit besar.

"Wah, kau mau ke mana? Bawa-bawa ransel segala," tegur Percy.

"Itulah mengapa aku datang kemari," kata Katniss sembari tersenyum. "Kami akan berkemah!"

"Berkemah?" ulang Percy. "Di mana?"

"Ada _spot_ bagus di dekat sini, sekitar tujuh kilometer dari Desa Willowfern," jelas Katniss. "Kata Eragon, tempat itu merupakan bumi perkemahan kuno yang pernah disinggahi Raja dan pengikutnya di musim panas, terletak di tepi hutan tua bernama Narrowstone. Bukankah menyenangkan rasanya, berkemah di tempat yang sama dengan Raja?"

"Wah, kelihatannya menyenangkan," kata Percy. "Kapan kalian akan berangkat?"

"Eragon dan Saphira sudah menunggu," Katniss mengedikkan kepala. "Sebaiknya kau mengemasi barang-barangmu kalau tidak mau ditinggal. Udaranya cocok sekali untuk berkemah, bukan?"

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku!" ujar Percy. Segera setelah itu, dia menjejalkan baju-baju ganti ke dalam ransel biru tuanya. Dia juga mengantongi pedangnya, Riptide, yang berbentuk seperti bolpoin emas kecil. Setelah merasa semua siap, Percy berderap turun ke bawah, menemui teman-temannya di lapangan.

Tidak hanya Katniss dan Eragon (yang bersama naganya), tapi juga ada Harry dan Jared. Masing-masing membawa ransel yang isinya penuh.

"Halo, Anak Baru," sapa Eragon sembari melambai. "Kau siap untuk petualangan terbesar dalam hidupmu?"

"Oh, ayolah, jangan melebih-lebihkan," cibir Jared. "Semua orang yang membaca novel kita tahu bahwa kita punya banyak petualangan yang lebih besar daripada berkemah dua hari dua malam."

"Tapi kita sudah lama tidak mengalaminya, kan?" ujar Harry. "Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat."

"Whoa, tapi perkemahan itu cukup jauh, bukan? Kita butuh kendaraan untuk sampai ke sana," kata Percy. Padahal, dia sudah tahu apa rencana mereka.

"Karena itulah, Pintar, aku mengajak Saphira," Eragon berkata dengan angkuh. "Awalnya dia tidak mau ikut, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain."

Saphira menggeram rendah.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Katniss.

"Dia bilang, 'Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengizinkan orang lain menunggangiku. Kalau sampai kau menyuruhku lagi, aku akan menghanguskan mereka,'" sahut Eragon. Percy menelah ludah. Eragon mengeluh, "Ayolah, Saph, ini demi kenyamanan bersama."

Saphira menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi toh dia menunduk sedikit untuk membiarkan yang lain naik.

"Cewek duluan, Kat," kata Harry. Dengan ragu-ragu, Katniss memanjat sisi tubuh Saphira. Dengan bantuan Eragon, ia berhasil duduk di belakang sayap Saphira. Pandangannya ngeri tapi juga kagum.

"Berikutnya, Jared!" kata Eragon. Anak laki-laki itu memanjat lebih cepat dari perkiraan Percy. Tidak hanya berkat tubuhnya yang kecil, tapi juga kelincahannya. Tak sampai satu menit, ia sudah duduk di belakang Katniss. Harry adalah yang terakhir sebelum Percy. Butuh waktu agak lama sebelum ia berhasil mencapai punggung Saphira yang siripnya menyembul keluar.

"Ayo, Percy, sebelum matahari terbenam!" kata Eragon.

Percy menelan ludah sekali lagi. Hanya tinggal satu _space _kosong di belakang Harry, dan itu sangat dekat dengan ekor Saphira. Akan cukup sulit menjangkau _space _tersebut karena sisik Saphira yang licin bakal menghambat. Tapi Percy tidak mau disangka penakut, jadi dia menjejak lutut Saphira dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dengan susah payah. Harry mau mengulurkan tangan, tapi Eragon berkata, "Jangan! Putra Poseidon harus berusaha sendiri!" Jadi, Harry pun mengurungkan niatnya. Percy akhirnya berhasil menjangkau sirip punggung Saphira yang berwarna biru terang, lalu menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan saat mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas sekali lagi. Benar dugaannya, sisik-sisik Saphira membuatnya selalu tergelincir saat mencoba naik.

"Ayolah, Percy! Kau pasti bisa!" Katniss menyemangati. Wajah Percy memerah karena dongkol. Tangannya perih karena menggenggam sirip Saphira yang keras dan tajam. Ia mencoba metode yang sama kesekian kalinya. Kali ini, dengan sekali lompatan, ia berhasil menjangkau sirip kembali dan menarik tubuhnya sendiri ke atas. Terengah-engah dan berkeringat, Percy menempatkan dirinya di belakang Harry, sementara Jared menyorakinya.

"Wuuuuhuuuu! Putra Poseidon tak pernah menyerah! Hebat!"

"Nah, sekarang ayo berangkat!" kata Eragon sembari nyengir kepada Percy dan yang lain. "Pegang sirip punggung Saphira kuat-kuat, ya! Kita akan terbang!"

Saphira menggeram lagi.

"Kata Saphira, dia akan lepas landas sekarang," Eragon mengartikan. "Ingat, jangan lepaskan pegangan kalian, apapun yang terjadi!"

"Kurasa akan lebih enak naik sapu," gumam Harry.

"Phew!" Katniss menghela napas dengan tegang.

Percy mengeratkan pegangannya. Dia tidak mau berkomentar apapun. Lalu, dengan sekali hentakan sayap raksasanya, Saphira melesat ke langit. Percy tak lagi merasakan jantungnya. Ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan berteriak selagi Saphira menembus troposfer. Angin dingin mendesing di telinga Percy. Setelah itu, si naga bermanuver diantara awan-awan putih, sebelum menukik ke bawah dengan cukup tajam. Perut Percy terasa berguncang-guncang dan kepalanya agak pusing, tapi dia merasa kagum terhadap Saphira. Naga sebesar itu bisa mengendalikan terbangnya dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa. Setelah tukikan tadi, mereka terbang mendatar. Suara mengepak sayap Saphira hanya terdengar sekali atau dua kali. Percy bisa mendengar Katniss kembali menghela napas, "Phew!" Awan-awan yang seperti kabut menyelimuti mereka. Tidak kelihatan apa-apa di depan. Tapi kemudian, awan-awan itu menepis. Di depan mereka kini berjajar gunung-gunung tinggi yang menjulang seperti pencakar langit. Lahan berwarna hijau pucat terbentang luas di lereng gunung. Gerumbul-gerumbul pohon gelap membentuk hutan yang menutupi sebagian permukaan bumi. Percy hanya bisa melongo, menyaksikan sekawanan burung yang terbang melintasi gunung, menuju cakrawala. Sinar hangat matahari terbenam jatuh di permukaan gunung, menghasilkan siluet panjang seperti tangan-tangan hantu yang mengerikan, tapi juga menakjubkan.

"Indah sekali bukan?" Eragon berseru dari depan. "Inilah yang kusebut sebagai anugerah Penunggang Naga!"

"Whoa, aku tak tahu harus bilang apa," kata Harry, mengutarakan isi pikiran Percy. Ada gemetar sedikit dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa, Mr Potter? Kau takut?" cemooh Jared. Percy merasa jengkel sekaligus iri padanya. Diantara yang lain—kecuali Eragon—dialah yang paling menikmati perjalanan ini. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak tegang atau mual. Dia juga tidak gemetar saat berbicara.

"Nah, itu Hutan Narrowstone di sebelah sana!" Eragon menunjuk sepetak hutan yang berbeda dari hutan-hutan lainnya. Hutan itu tidak terlalu lebat. Di tempat-tempat tertentu, terdapat batu-batu tinggi seperti menhir yang menancap di tanah. Persis seperti namanya, Narrowstone. "Waktunya mendarat, Saph! Pegangan yang erat, Kawan-kawan!"

"Mendarat?" Percy bertanya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bicara lagi, Saphira menukik dengan gaya yang sama ke bawah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Percy tidak bisa merasakan jantungnya, apalagi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia seperti ditarik dua gaya yang berlawanan. Rambunya tersibak ke belakang ketika kepak sayap Saphira mempercepat tukikan mereka ke bawah, seperti roket yang akan menghujam bumi. Dengan cepat, si naga mengubah arah jatuh mereka dan mendarat di atas keempat kakinya di tanah dengan mulus. Meski demikian, Percy benar-benar mual dan pusing sekarang. Kaki dan tangannya terasa seperti balon yang kempes. Dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika Jared dan Eragon membantunya turun dari punggung si naga.

"Wah, kita mendarat di tempat yang cocok untuk mendirikan tenda," kata Katniss. Wajahnya hampir sama pucatnya dengan Percy, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya. "Aku dan Harry akan mulai bekerja. Eragon dan Saphira, kalian bisa melakukan patroli di sekeliling area perkemahan untuk memastikan apakah di dekat sini ada sumber air atau tidak. Jared dan Percy—" ia menoleh kepada Percy yang masih linglung karena mabuk udara "—kalian bisa mencari kayu bakar di hutan."

"Siap, deh!" kata Jared ceria. "Hei, Eragon, kapan kita melakukannya lagi? Aku suka sekali terbang bersama naga!"

"Yah, tunggu sampai besok, saat kita pulang," kata Eragon sambil nyengir. Mendengarnya, Percy langsung mual lagi. Dia bersumpah, dalam hidupnya, dia tak pernah mau lagi menunggang naga kalau tidak terpaksa. Setelah Eragon dan Saphira pergi, Jared dan Percy bergerak ke hutan untuk mencari kayu bakar.

Tidak sulit menemukan kayu bakar di hutan itu. Banyak ranting patah dan dahan pohon berserakan yang bisa mereka ambil. Jared tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan pisau _Swiss Army_-nya untuk memotong dari pohon terdekat. Dalam waktu lima belas menit, mereka sudah mendapatkan tiga ikat kayu bakar. Meski demikian, ada aura yang aneh dalam hutan itu yang tidak disukai Percy. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa banyak sekali dahan yang patah? Mengapa pohon-pohon di hutan itu tidak ada yang utuh? Mustahil hutan itu sudah kelihatan buruk keadaannya sebelum mereka datang. Ketika mereka berjalan kembali ke perkemahan, Percy sudah tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Hei, Jared," katanya. "Apakah dari tadi kau tidak curiga? Tampaknya hutan ini kurang bersahabat."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jared.

"Masa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh?" kata Percy. "Hutan ini tidak mungkin rusak dengan sendirinya. Pasti ada orang lain, atau sesuatu, yang datang kemari sebelum kita, lalu merusak pohon-pohon di hutan ini."

Jared berhenti untuk melihat sekeliling. "Ya, kau benar. Aku sudah lama tidak berurusan dengan hutan sejak Asrama mengundangku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau kita tidak sendirian di sini."

Mata Percy melebar. Dia juga diam untuk mendengarkan. Tidak ada bunyi-bunyi lain di hutan selain derik napas mereka berdua, serta buyi kaok burung-burung liar yang menggema di seantero pegunungan. Hutan itu sepi, sunyi, dan membisu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali," kata Percy akhirnya. "Ayo!"

"Iya, ayo!" sahut Jared.

Ketika mereka berdua kembali ke perkemahan, Katniss dan Harry sudah selesai mendirikan tenda. Kini mereka sedang membereskan barang-barang dan ransel-ransel. Eragon dan Saphira juga sudah kembali. Setelah itu, sebuah ketel berisi air dijerang di atas tungku batu yang dinyalakan dengan api biru (buatan Saphira tentu saja) sejauh tiga meter dari tenda. Kelima anak muda itu duduk mengitari tungku. Sambil minum coklat panas dan menghangatkan diri, Eragon sibuk bercerita tentang petualangannya bersama kaum peri. Ia juga menceritakan pertempuran melawan Galbatorix dengan gaya berapi-api. Maklum saja, dia adalah putra pendongeng, Brom, yang tewas dalam cerita. Lain halnya dengan Jared. Pengetahuannya yang luas tentang dunia fantasi; baik mengenai _troll_, _goblin_, _sprite,_ dan _ogre _memukau siapapun yang mendengarnya. Jared bercerita bahwa ia dan saudara-saudaranya siap membuat buku Panduan Lapangan edisi terbaru. Buku itu akan melengkapi Panduan Lapangan sebelumnya dan memuat makhluk-makhluk fantasi baru yang belum diklasifikasikan oleh paman buyutnya, Arthur Spiderwick.

"Aku harap orang-orang akan membacanya, lalu mendirikan sebuah suaka khusus untuk melindungi makhluk-makhluk malang tersebut," jelas Jared.

"Oh, kami sudah melakukannya di Dunia Sihir," kata Harry. "Kaum kami punya faksi khusus di Kementerian yang menangani masalah hewan-hewan ajaib. Faksi ini dinamakan Departemen Pengawasan Makhluk Gaib. Saat aku masih di Hogwarts, kami mempelajari makhluk-makhluk itu lewat pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Guru kami, Hagrid, sangat menyukai hewan-hewan menakjubkan seperti itu. Ia bahkan pernah memelihara anjing berkepala tiga, laba-laba raksasa, dan seekor _hippogriff_—"

"_Hippogriff _?" tanya Jared antusias. "Apa itu?"

"Mereka adalah persilangan kuda dan rajawali," jawab Harry. "Bertubuh kuda, tapi berkepala dan bercakar seperti rajawali."

"Seperti _gryphon_?" Percy menimbrung.

"Ya, betul, seperti _gryphon_," sahut Harry. "Tapi bedanya, _gryphon _berukuran lebih kecil dan bertubuh singa. _Hippogriff _juga lebih ganas dan sombong. Kau harus membungkuk dahulu sebelum menungganginya."

"Tapi _gryphon _di duniaku tidak kecil, bahkan patuh sekali terhadap Simon," kata Jared. "Apapun itu, aku jadi pingin melihat _hippogriff_ !"

"Yah, kalian berempat memang beruntung hidup di dunia yang ajaib," kata Katniss. "Sedangkan aku? Harus berjuang melawan pemerintahan fasis yang ingin menjatuhkan martabat orang banyak lewat permainan mengerikan yang mereka sebut _Hunger Games_." Katniss bergidik setelah mengucapkannya.

"Tapi meskipun tidak di dunia fantasi, kau telah berusaha mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik," kata Percy, "dan itu adalah nilai plus dari serial novelmu."

"Sejak dulu aku tidak ingin hidup di dunia yang normal," kata Harry. "Semua gara-gara paman, bibi, dan sepupuku. Mereka memberi kesan bahwa dunia Muggle—maksudku orang biasa—sangat mengerikan dan membosankan. Aku lebih diterima di Dunia Sihir. Jika di dunia biasa aku tidak punya teman, di Dunia Sihir aku punya komplotan yang dikenal sebagai Laskar Dumbledore. Meski demikian, aku juga punya musuh bebuyutan yang siap mengancam nyawaku. Syukurlah dia sekarang sudah mati."

"Ya, kita bersyukur musuh dalam cerita kita sudah mati," ujar Eragon. "Tapi tidakkah kalian merasa lelah, Kawan-kawan? Aku dan Saphira sudah mengantuk. Ada baiknya kita segera tidur."

"Eragon benar. Sudah larut," kata Harry. "Percy, ambil seember air dan guyur apinya sebelum masuk tenda. Kita tak boleh meninggalkan tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat seperti ini. Sekalipun terlihat aman, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, atau apa yang mengintai kita di balik hutan."

Setelah mematikan api unggun, mereka merangkak masuk ke dalam tenda. Harry rupanya membawa tenda sihir yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan untuk bermalam saat menyaksikan Piala Dunia Quidditch. Tenda itu terlihat kecil dari luar, tapi sebetulnya luas dan nyaman di dalam. Katniss, satu-satunya perempuan di perkemahan, tidur di sebuah kamar yang tertutup kelambu, terpisah dari yang lain. Percy sekamar dengan Harry dan Jared, sementara Eragon memilih tidur di luar dengan _sleeping bag _bersama Saphira.

"Harus ada yang siap siaga dan menjaga kalian saat tidur," begitulah alasannya.

Tapi malam itu, Percy tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Saat mencoba memejamkan mata, ia selalu terganggu oleh suara mendesis yang aneh dari luar tenda. Awalnya Percy berpikir bahwa Saphira-lah pembuat suara tersebut. Namun kemudian dia sadar, Saphira tidak mendesis melainkan menggeram. Lagipula, mustahil desisan naga sebesar Saphira tidak membuat yang lain terganggu. Percy menggeliat selagi turun dari tempat tidur susunnya perlahan-lahan. Jared dan Harry tidur sangat pulas. Mereka tidak mendengar suara itu rupanya, pikir Percy. Begitu pula dengan Katniss. Gadis itu tetap tidur nyenyak di balik kelambu. Percy tidak tahan lagi dengan suara mendesis itu dan akhirnya berjalan keluar tenda. Ia menghunus Riptide. Telinga dan matanya ditajamkan. Hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya saat dia berada di luar tenda.

Bintang-bintang bersinar malam itu. Percy bisa melihat hamparan putih galaksi Bimasakti di langit yang biru gelap. Tidak ada awan di langit. Percy masih berusaha tetap waspada. Suara mendesis itu ternyata datang dari hutan di balik tenda. Denagn jantung yang berdebar kencang, Percy mengendap-endap mengikuti suara itu. Dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa karena hutan begitu gelap. Cahaya bintang sama sekali tidak membantu. Suara mendesis itu semakin keras terdengar selagi Percy semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Namun ketika dia sudah semakin jauh dari perkemahan, sebuah tangan merenggut kerah _jumper_-nya dengan kuat sehingga ia jatuh terjengkang. Percy mengayunkan Riptide ke arah penariknya, sementara penariknya berseru, "Whoa! Kawan! Tenanglah! Ini aku! _Eragon_!"

Sebuah cahaya biru menerangi wajah laki-laki itu. Cahaya yang berasal dari permata di gagang pedangnya, Brisingr. Percy menarik napas lega. "Demi panah dan kereta Artemis, kupikir tadi kau penjahat atau apa!"

"Ngapain sih kau keluyuran malam-malam begini?" tanya Eragon. Terdengar geraman rendah di belakangnya. Kedua mata kuning Saphira menatap Percy dengan pandangan menginterogasi.

"Aku nggak keluyuran, kok," kata Percy membela diri. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Masa kalian nggak dengar suara itu?"

Eragon mengernyit. "Suara apa?"

"Tadi ada suara mendesis dari balik tenda. Kupikir itu Saphira, tapi aku tidak yakin, jadi aku mengecek keluar," jelas Percy.

"Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun," kata Eragon. "Saphira juga. Bukankah sudah kubilang, kami menjaga tenda semalaman."

"Ah, sudahlah, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi," keluh Percy. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali tidur."

"Ya, tidurlah kembali," kata Eragon. "Jangan khawatir. Aku dan Saphira akan berjaga terus. Sekalipun kami tertidur, takkan ada yang bisa mengganggu perkemahan kita."

Setelah itu, Percy segera kembali ke tenda. Namun, ia masih dihantui rasa penasaran yang berlipat ganda. Apa sebetulnya yang membuat suara berdesis itu? Mengapa hanya dia yang bisa mendengarnya? Percy terus bertanya-tanya.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**YOUNG FICTION AVENGERS**

**EPISODE ****4****: ****"Something Important to Know"**

Pagi itu, di perkemahan dekat Hutan Narrowstone, Percy terbangun. Matahari yang hangat menerobos pintu tenda. Dia menguap sambil melemaskan tubuh, lalu berjalan keluar dengan bersemangat. Katniss, Harry, dan Jared sudah berada di luar. Aroma daging bakar tercium dari tungku. Percy sudah lama tidak melihat daging yang dibakar langsung di atas bara api, yang menyala biru, setelah dia meninggalkan _Camp Half-Blood_.

"Pagi," sapa Harry. Begitu melihat Percy, dia langsung memasukkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam jaket. Percy tahu dia pasti menyihir apinya. Daging itu bukan daging burung atau kalkun, melainkan daging kancil.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan, sebelum kita memulai penjelajahan," kata Eragon sambil membetulkan tali sepatu botnya.

"Penjelajahan? Ke mana?" tanya Percy antusias.

"Oh, ke semua tempat," ujar Jared yang sibuk merapikan tambang. "Aku dengar dari Mr Frodo bahwa sepupunya, Merry, membuat catatan mengenai pohon-pohon yang bisa berbicara. Aku penasaran, apakah para _imp_ yang melakukannya?"

"Kau selalu saja percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu," cibir Katniss.

"Hei, mereka benar-benar ada, dan kau tahu itu saat menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di halaman Asrama," balas Jared.

"Ha, dasar buku berjalan," goda Katniss sambil nyengir. Percy membantu Harry mengangkat hidangan mereka. Kata Harry, kancil panggang itu untuk Saphira. Sedang anak-anak muda itu makan terwelu yang sudah ditangkap Katniss sebelumnya. Sarapan pagi itu cukup lezat, tapi mereka kebanyakan diam daripada mengobrol. Bahkan Eragon yang biasanya ceria dan berisik pun hanya merespon obrolan dengan tawa kecil. Percy punya firasat bahwa mereka akan menghadapi bahaya besar dalam perjalanan ini, tapi dia tidak mengatakannya keras-keras. Luke Skywalker pernah bilang padanya, bahaya di dunia ini lebih beragam daripada 'dunia' Percy, tapi Percy tidak mau percaya. Dia sudah pernah melawan Kronos, menyaksikan pertempuran di istana Poseidon, dan menghadapi _minotaur _yang ganas seumur hidupnya—atau lebih tepatnya—sepanjang kisah dalam bukunya.

Seusai sarapan, mereka membereskan ransel masing-masing dan mengisinya dengan barang-barang yang cocok dibawa saat bepergian, termasuk kompas, botol air minum, teropong, kotak peralatan survival, dan PPPK lengkap. Jared terlihat memasukkan sebuah botol kaca kecil bening ke dalam kantong depan ranselnya.

"Ini botol berisi air peri," jelasnya saat Percy bertanya. "Untuk jaga-jaga saja." Percy tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia tahu betul apa gunanya air peri karena dia juga pernah mendengarnya, dalam mitologi yang lain.

Sementara yang lain sibuk memagari tenda dengan batu, Eragon memasangkan pelana tambahan ke punggung Saphira. Naga betina itu menggeliat sedikit ketika tali kekang dan pelana membuat punggungnya gatal. Saphira sebetulnya tidak suka pelana, karena pelana membuatnya kurang bebas bermanuver. Tapi Eragon adalah penunggang naga, dan Saphira tak mau Eragon kehilangan nyawa hanya gara-gara manuver mendadak. Katniss mewadahi anak panahnya di dalam tabung yang ia sampirkan ke pundak, berikut busurnya. Percy hanya perlu mengantongi Riptide dan memastikan ranselnya tidak terlalu berat. Setelah semua beres, Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah pagar kayu yang mengitari tenda, lalu berkata pelan, "_Protego totalum_! _Fianto duri_! _Salvio hexia_!" Lidah-lidah api bermunculan dari tongkatnya saat ia mengucapkan mantra demi mantra. Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka sudah tidak dapat melihat tenda itu lagi, berikut tungku api mereka.

"Whoa, ke mana semua barang kita?" tanya Percy.

"Itu tadi tiga jenis mantra pelindung," jawab Harry. "Takkan ada orang atau perampok yang dapat mencapai tenda selama mantra itu tetap ada. Begitu mereka berusaha mendobrak masuk, sihir akan membuat mereka terpental jauh."

Percy bersiul. Sementara itu, Katniss sudah naik ke punggung Saphira lebih dahulu.

"Ayo, Teman-teman," katanya, "kita berangkat sekarang!"

Meskipun Percy sudah berikrar bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mau naik naga terbang lagi, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Takut dikira cengeng, ia kembali menahan mabuk udaranya sementara Saphira membawa mereka membumbung di langit. Percy jadi rindu pada kuda sembraninya, Blackjack. Sayang sekali, Blackjack sedang nyeri otot dan harus dirawat di Olympus untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Pemberhentian pertama rombongan itu adalah sebuah lembah yang terletak di tengah-tengah pegunungan. Lembah itu penuh burung-burung mirip bangau yang langsung beterbangan begitu Saphira mendarat.

"Persis seperti yang tergambar di peta," komentar Katniss. "Keluarkan dari ranselku, Jared. Tolong."

Ia pun menggelar peta itu di rumput. Peta itu terbuat dari perkamen yang tampaknya sudah hampir memfosil. Mereka duduk mengitarinya. Percy berlutut di samping Katniss dengan kagum. Peta itu menunjukkan area tempat mereka berdiri, yang disebut Lembah Bangau atau Crane Valley. Daerah-daerah tertentu diwarnai biru, sementara yang lain hijau lumut. Semua sungai, danau, dan laut diberi warna biru keabu-abuan, dan semakin gelap apabila semakin dalam. Di barat Crane Valley, tergambar area perkemahan mereka, Hutan Narrowstone, dengan pensil arang hitam. Percy juga melihat daerah Asrama, di timur laut Narrowstone. Daerah Asrama dan sekitarnya dikelilingi oleh lingkaran merah.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa daerah ini diberi warna merah?" Percy mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu," sahut Eragon. "Dari ilmu peta yang pernah kudalami, negeri-negeri yang berwarna biru ini adalah daerah kekuasaan Raja Lancelot. Yang hijau menggambarkan daerah peralihan—artinya daerah-daerah yang belum jelas akan masuk kekuasaan Raja atau tidak. Sedangkan yang tidak diwarnai adalah Outsiders, atau daerah di luar kekuasaan. Saphira bilang, daerah-daerah itu biasanya berbahaya." Ia menoleh pada naganya yang menggeram mengiyakan.

"Ada kemungkinan, warna merah ini dimaksudkan supaya kita tidak lupa di mana letak Asrama," kata Katniss. "Sejak kuambil dari perpus, keadaannya sudah seperti ini."

"Kita beruntung berada di daerah biru," kata Harry. "Oiya, kalian masih ingat kasus penyerangan _gargoyle _itu? Menurut peta, daerah Peru juga diberi warna biru. Itu berarti balatentara Raja Lancelot sudah menduduki Peru sejak lama. Dan selama itu, mereka takkan membiarkan makhuk-makhluk jahat menembus benteng pertahanan mereka. Yang aneh adalah, bagaimana rombongan _gargoyle _itu bisa masuk? Pasti ada orang yang telah membuka portal dan membiarkan mereka masuk ke area Peru."

Percy manggut-manggut. "Aku paham. Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti satu hal. Tujuan kita kemari sebetulnya ngapain, sih?"

"Oh, iya! Kita harusnya berpencar, Kawan-kawan!" seru Katniss, seolah baru teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Begini, kita bagi jadi tiga tim. Eragon dan Saphira ke timur, sementara Harry dan aku ke barat. Jared dan Percy, kalian ke utara. Pastikan kalian sudah membawa senjata dan perlengkapan masing-masing, oke?"

"Kalau salah satu dari kelompok tersesat, bagaimana?" tanya Jared.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita sepakati saja kodenya?" usul Harry.

"Oke, kodenya adalah ini," Katniss mengeluarkan sebuah petasan merah dari dalam ranselnya, lalu membagikannya kepada yang lain. Masing-masing kelompok memperoleh satu batang. "Nyalakan saat kalian dalam bahaya. Ingat, jangan sampai terpisah dengan anggota kelompok kalian."

"Eh, tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" sela Percy. "_Sebetulnya kita mau ngapain, sih_?"

Kawan-kawannya memandang dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus bingung. Percy malah semakin heran dengan tingkah laku mereka. Jared menggigit-gigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Harry menggaruk-garuk kepala. Katniss menghela napas panjang, tampak sangat bersalah.

"Ayolah," kata Percy. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan tugasku kalau aku saja tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Percy, sini!" Harry maju untuk menggamit tangan Percy. Dibawanya Percy agak jauh dari yang lain, lalu setelah dirasa aman, ia menarik napas panjang-panjang sebelum bicara.

"Oke, Percy, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat."

"Waktu yang tepat untuk apa?"

"Kami terpaksa, Percy. Kami terpaksa sekali."

"Terpaksa untuk apa?"

Harry terlihat seolah-olah ingin memuntahkan bola bulu besar dari tenggorokannya. Percy merasa tidak sabar. Harry sadar dia tak boleh merahasiakannya lagi.

"Ugh, oke… aku akan bilang… tapi sebelumnya, bersumpahlah bahwa kau tidak akan menampakkan kegelisahanmu di depan yang lain."

"Aku bersumpah. _Suwer_!"

"Percy," kata Harry sepelan mungkin, "_dia mencarimu, Perce. Dia ingin kau kembali padanya._"

"Dia siapa?" Percy memekik kaget. "Kembali padanya? Apa maksudmu?"

"Sang Kontraktor," kata Katniss, yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di samping Percy. Matanya terlihat sembab. Tampaknya dia baru saja menangis dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kami mendengar suaranya malam itu, Percy," sambung Jared. "Kau mungkin mengira kami sudah tidur, jadi kami tidak mendengar apa-apa. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, Sobat."

"Maksud kalian suara mendesis di luar tenda?" tanya Percy, matanya melebar.

"Ssshhh, jangan keras-keras!" bisik Harry. Percy langsung memelankan suaranya.

"_Jadi_, _apakah suara itu yang mendesis di luar tenda_?"

"Ya," kata Eragon, berjalan mendekat sementara Saphira memalingkan wajah di belakangnya. "Malam itu aku bohong padamu kalau tidak mendengarnya. Dia sengaja ingin menarikmu masuk hutan. Aku harus mencegahmu sebelum dia berhasil."

"Itulah kenapa kami membawamu ke sini, Percy," kata Harry. "Untuk menyelamatkanmu. Untuk menjauhkanmu dari jangkauannya."

Percy terdiam. Ditatapnya wajah teman-temannya yang cemas secara bergantian. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Jadi, acara jalan-jalan kita hanya sebuah alasan supaya aku aman, begitu?"

Katniss mengangguk. "Tadi pagi, sebelum kau bangun, kami sudah merencanakannya. Kami tahu si Kontraktor takkan berhenti sebelum mendapatkanmu."

Percy baru saja ingin bertanya lagi ketika mendengar suara kepak sayap yang datang dari langit. Burung-burung bangau yang semula pergi kini mulai kembali ke lembah satu per satu.

"Oh, mereka sudah balik, Kawan-kawan!" kata Eragon. "Sebaiknya kita mulai berpencar sebelum mereka sadar bahwa kita mengincar telur-telur mereka!"

"Oke, semuanya, cukup penjelasannya!" kata Katniss sembari menghapus air matanya. "Masih ingat kelompok masing-masing, kan? Ayo, kita berpencar!"

Jared dan Percy berlari masuk hutan utara, seperti instruksi sebelumnya. Percy mengeluh dalam hati. Dia yakin bangau-bangau itu cerdas. Mereka pasti menyimpan telurnya di tempat tersembunyi, seperti batang kayu, lubang kelinci, atau semak-semak. Hutan itu sendiri dipenuhi berbagai jenis tumbuhan rambat yang tidak dikenal Percy. Sebagian mirip jelatang, sebagian lagi daunnya mirip _rosemary_ tapi menggerumbul seperti _mistletoe_. Percy dan Jared harus berhati-hati agar tidak terjerat. Duri-duri mereka tidak tajam, tapi bisa menyangkut di celana. Percy kembali mengeluh. Itu berarti, kalau perlu, mereka harus membabat habis hutan. Tapi mendengar ide tersebut, Jared malah bertambah _excited_.

"_Yeah_! Hidup petualangan!" serunya. "Kau senang, kan, Percy? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengalaminya?"

"Oh, aku sudah pernah disuruh mencari _easter egg _dan permainan itu sama sekali nggak asyik," ujar Percy. "Memangnya apa tujuan kita mencari telur bangau?"

"Kau belum pernah dengar, ya?" kata Jared. "Telur bangau gunung membawa keberuntungan bagi mereka yang memakannya. Apalagi kalau ketemu telur perak yang langka! Telur perak hanya bisa didapat apabila bangau gunung makan tumbuhan air khusus bernama _silver cattail_. Telur yang langka itu sudah bertahun-tahun diburu para kolektor, tapi belum ada yang pernah menemukannya! Percaya atau tidak, sebelum kau datang, aku dan Mr Bilbo tua—bersama Mr Frodo juga—pernah mencoba mencarinya. Hasilnya nihil. Boro-boro dapat telur, kami malah dihujani bom kotoran."

"Bom kotoran?" ulang Percy, agak geli.

"Yah, nggak usah dijelaskan pun kau tahu apa maksudku," kata Jared sambil menyeringai pahit. Dia mengeluarkan _swiss army knife_-nya, lalu mulai memotong sulur tumbuhan rambat yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Kau lambat sekali! Serahkan padaku!" kata Percy. Cukup sekali atau dua kali tebasan Riptide, dia sudah menghasilkan gundukan tumbuhan rambat yang berserakan di mana-mana. Jared berdecak kagum.

"Wow, lain kali ajari aku menggunakan pedangmu, Master Jackson."

"Oh, nggak bisa," kata Percy. "Riptide hanya mau menurut padaku. Yah, sebetulnya pedang ini memang diciptakan sebagai pedangku. Kau tak bisa semudah itu menggunakannya."

"Kakakku, Mallory, pasti akan menyukainya," kata Jared. "Dia ahli main pedang, maksudku anggar."

"Yuk, cabut!" kata Percy. Kedua anak muda itu melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun sejeli apapun mereka mencari, tetap saja telur bangau itu tidak ditemukan. Mereka sudah membabat semak-semak, menggali tanah berlumut, dan mencari di balik batu. Tapi tetap saja, telur bangau tak juga ditemukan. Kerumunan lebah hutan yang bandel juga mengganggu mereka saat mencari. Jared dan Percy sudah hampir putus asa.

"Tak ada gunanya," engah Percy. "Telur bangau itu takkan ditemukan di daerah sini. Dan aku merasa berdosa kepada pada _dryad _yang mendiami hutan ini."

"Tuan Yang-datang-dari-mitologi, di sini nggak ada _dryad_, apalagi _sprite_," sahut Jared, menepis keringat dari dahinya. "Kau tidak bisa berbohong karena aku sudah tahu mana pohon yang hidup dan mana yang tidak. Hutan ini kosong dan kakiku rasanya mau copot." Matahari semakin naik dan mereka jatuh terduduk di akar pohon terdekat karena kepanasan. Percy membuka botol airnya dan minum secukupnya. Dia membagi airnya dengan Jared sementara membersihkan ujung Riptide yang kotor kena getah tanaman.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke lembah?" usul Percy.

"Jangan!" sergah Jared tiba-tiba, sehingga Percy tersentak kaget. "Yah, sebaiknya jangan dulu," Jared menambahkan, dengan suara lebih pelan. "Aku nggak mau menjamin bangau-bangau itu tidak menyerangmu saat kita kembali. Mereka ganas, tahu!"

"Terus, apa yang bisa kita lakukan di sini?" kata Percy. Udara panas dan kelelahan membuatnya naik darah. "Ayolah, kalaupun harus berhadapan dengan Kontraktor yang kalian bicarakan, aku berani saja, kok! Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa?"

"Percy, ssshhh…" Jared meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri. "Jangan keras-keras…"

"Ha! Kenapa tidak boleh keras-keras?" kata Percy, kemarahannya sudah mencapai puncak. "Tadinya aku masih bisa menahan kesabaranku, tapi kurasa ide mencari telur bangau bukanlah cara meloloskan diri dari bahaya. Dan kita tidak mendapat apa-apa selama dua jam! Bisa jadi Katniss sengaja melakukan ini, bukan?"

"Ya, memang dia sengaja—tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya, Perce," kata Jared, bersusah payah agar nada suaranya tetap normal, sementara muka Percy merah padam saking murkanya. "Jangan ngamuk sekarang, oke? Aku nggak mau kau menggunakan kekuatan dewamu dan menghancurkan tempat ini. Dan… turunkan pedangmu… kalau kau nggak keberatan."

Percy menggigit-gigit bibir selagi mengatur napas. Dia baru sadar ujung Riptide-nya tinggal beberapa senti dari hidung Jared, sementara anak laki-laki itu pucat pasi, seolah baru saja berhadapan dengan seorang Candyman.

"Sori," kata Percy pelan. "Aku hanya emosi tadi. Sudah terlalu banyak rahasia yang kalian simpan dariku. Ini bukan masalah kecil lagi, Jared. Kau mengerti, bukan? Aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Kontraktor ini dari kita. Kalau dia memang ingin aku kembali padanya—yah, kalau aku tidak salah dengar—kenapa kalian berusaha mencegahku, seolah dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadaku?"

Jared diam sejenak. Tampaknya dia merasa ingin muntah, karena sepertinya, persoalan tentang Kontraktor benar-benar memuakkan.

"Oke," kata Jared sambil menghela napas. "Kali ini aku setuju dengan usulmu yang tadi. Sebaiknya kita membicarakannya sambil berjalan kembali ke lapangan. Hutan ini memang sepi, tapi bukan berarti kita tidak diawasi, bukan?"

Dan selama mereka berjalan, Jared memulai penjelasannya.

"Si Kontraktor itu," katanya, "kalau kau memang belum tahu, dan kalau kau memang ingin tahu, adalah mimpi buruk dari seluruh Pahlawan Fiksi. Dia bukan seorang Penjahat, bukan. Seorang Penjahat akan lebih takut pada Kontraktor daripada kejahatannya sendiri. Kontraktor akan memaksa semua penulis memberikan bukunya, lalu mengumpulkannya di suatu tempat sehingga orang-orang yang ingin mengadaptasi kisah dari buku bisa mengambil darinya. Tapi dia memaksa mereka menyerahkan uang untuk kepentingannya sendiri, dan menghalangi para penulis mendapat bagian royalti. Itu bukan hanya mempermalukan nama penulis, tapi juga nama kita—tokoh-tokoh fiksi."

"Jadi, maksudmu dia bisa jadi seorang produser?" tanya Percy.

"Ya, semacam itu," kata Jared. "Tapi dia lebih cocok disebut Pembunuh Karakter, Perusak, dan Pengkhianat. Aku bukannya meragukan mereka atau semacamnya, tapi…"

"Tunggu!" sela Percy. "Kau bilang _mereka_?"

"Kontraktor bukan hanya satu orang," kata Jared, menghindari jeratan daun berbentuk paku di lantai hutan. "Mereka adalah kelompok—sebuah organisasi yang diciptakan untuk satu tujuan tertentu. Tapi yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Kontraktor ini bekerjasama dengan para Penjahat. Dan dia punya tujuan yang jelas—menggulingkan Raja Lancelot."

"Kelihatannya wajar," kata Percy selagi menebas sulur yang menggantung di atas kepalanya dengan Riptide. "Para Penjahat, kan, memang begitu tabiatnya."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Perce. Dia bukan hanya bersekongkol dengan Penjahat, tapi juga mencuci otak mereka!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia ingin merubah dunia kita, Perce," Jared menatap Percy dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Penjahat tidak selamanya jahat dari awal. Mereka kebanyakan pasti punya masa lalu yang kelam atau menyedihkan, sehingga mereka menjadi jahat. Voldemort, misalnya, adalah bocah terlantar dan yatim piatu yang mencoba membuktikan bahwa dia bisa melampaui orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Darth Vader, si penguasa kejam, sesungguhnya ayah dari Luke Skywalker, betul, kan? Jangan sampai aku menyebutkan Penjahat-penjahat komik Amerika seperti Magneto, Loki, atau Winter Soldier."

"Luke Castellan juga punya masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan dengan ayahnya, Hermes," gumam Percy. "Itu artinya, Kontraktor merubah cara berpikir mereka sehingga mereka menjadi tiran sejak awal diciptakan. Mereka jadi tak punya hati. Dari tiran menjadi tiran. Itukah yang dia inginkan?"

"Tepat sekali," kata Jared, dan begitu mendongak, mereka sudah sampai di tepi hutan. "Selain mengerahkan kekuatan Penjahat, Kontraktor juga mengincar para Pahlawan. Bukan hanya menaklukkan, tapi juga menjatuhkan. Kau paham artinya menjatuhkan, bukan? Mengutuk, memperdaya, menyiksa, membunuh, dan menganiaya sampai kau tak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu."

"Sungguh mengerikan," kata Percy. "Dan kali ini, dia mengincarku?"

"Kau sedang naik daun, itulah sebabnya dia ingin 'merusak'-mu," kata Jared. "Aku sudah pernah mengalami kekecewaan karena hasil adaptasi film dari novelku. Eragon juga. Katniss dan Harry boleh berbangga diri karena film-film mereka banyak penggemarnya, tapi mereka tetap dalam bahaya karena jumah fans mereka yang awalnya banyak akan menjadi surut seiring waktu, dan tak ada yang bisa melindungi karya sastra dari mana mereka berasal kecuali fans sejati. Tapi memang itulah tujuan Kontraktor, membuat fans sejati meninggalkan kami. Dengan begitu, para penulis akan kecewa dan akhirnya tidak mau berkarya lagi alias buntu. Lalu dunia akan dipenuhi buku-buku tak bermutu dari penulis-penulis keparat yang tergabung dalam Kontraktor, merusak generasi muda dengan karya-karya mereka. Dan akhirnya, tak ada lagi embel-embel fiksi. Tak ada lagi Pahlawan. Tak ada lagi Asrama. Dunia kita akan berakhir."

Percy dan Jared sudah mencapai lapangan sekarang. Eragon dan Saphira sudah kembali juga. Sang naga biru membawa sebuah kantong di mulutnya. Percy menduga dengan kecut bahwa kantong itu pasti berisi telur-telur bangau.

"Kami hanya menemukan tiga," keluh Eragon.

"Mending, kami malah tak menemukan apa-apa," kata Jared, tapi dia tertawa.

"Ya, meskipun kami sebetulnya menemukan titik terang dari masalah kita," ujar Percy, sementara Eragon menatapnya dengan heran. "Aku sudah tahu tentang Kontraktor itu."

"Memang seharusnya kau tahu," kata Eragon sambil memutar bola matanya. "Hei, apa kalian tidak mau mencari Katniss dan Harry? Mereka mestinya sudah kembali."

"Mungkin mereka tersesat," kata Jared.

"Bagaimana kalau kita susul mereka?" kata Percy. "Aku mencium keanehan pada tempat ini. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka."

"Aku setuju," kata Eragon. Saphira menggeram rendah. Mata kuningnya menyala-nyala. "Bahkan Saphira pun juga membaui sesuatu yang tidak beres. Kita harus menyelidikinya!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**YOUNG FICTION AVENGERS**

**EPISODE 5: "****Danger**** in the Forest"**

Ketiga pahlawan muda kita, Percy, Jared, dan Eragon beserta Saphira, selesai mengitari daerah perkemahan mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Katniss dan Harry. Akan tetapi, sekalipun mereka mencari, tetap saja mereka tidak menemukan Katniss dan Harry. Jareb berpendapat mereka pasti masuk ke jantung hutan yang paling gelap, tapi saat mereka memikirkannya lagi, hal itu tidak mungkin, karena mereka tidak pergi ke arah hutan, melainkan ke barat, tempat Crane Valley berakhir di muara sungai. Tempat itu cukup terbuka, tetapi saat ketiga anak muda itu menilik ke sana, tak terdapat tanda-tanda keberadaan Katniss maupun Harry. Tak ada jejak-jejak bubuk mesiu dari petasan pula. Percy mulai khawatir parah.

"Jangan-jangan mereka diculik!" Jared berkata ketika mereka duduk beristirahat di lembah karena kelelahan.

"Penculik mereka pasti sudah membuntuti kita sejak kita mulai berpencar mencari telur bangau," kata Eragon menyimpulkan. "Itu sebabnya begitu melihat Harry dan Kat, dia langsung melancarkan serangan untuk melumpuhkan mereka, lalu membawa mereka pergi. Dan lihai juga dia, soalnya tidak meninggalkan jejak."

Saphira mendenguskan asap dari hidungnya. Maksudnya mungkin berkata, '_Eragon benar. Kalau sudah begini, maka pencarian kita sia-sia_.'

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Percy frustrasi. "Kita nggak mungkin balik ke asrama tanpa mereka, kan? Hari sudah semakin siang, dan pencarian kita harus berakhir begitu saja? Nggak! Kita harus menemukan mereka."

"Apa mungkin Kontraktor yang melakukannya?" gumam Jared.

"Mungkin," kata Eragon bimbang. "Kalau dihubungkan dengan suara-suara yang kaudengar semalam, apa kesimpulanmu, Percy?"

"Aku setuju dengan Jared," kata Percy. "Sungguh, kalau hal ini benar-benar terjadi, aku akan sangat bersalah. Karena rencana kalian adalah menyelamatkanku, bukannya malah membahayakan diri kalian sendiri."

Jared menggigit-gigit bibir. "Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi, Kawan? Kita jalan terus?"

"Kita butuh petunjuk," kata Eragon. "Malah lebih dari sekedar petunjuk. Kita butuh seseorang atau sesuatu yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Percy menatap ke dalam air sungai yang mengalir deras melewati bebatuan berwarna gelap. Ia berpikir, seandainya dia berada di dunianya sekarang, dia akan bertanya pada ayahnya, Poseidon, tentang apa yang harus dilakukan. Atau mungkin bertanya pada Annabeth, sahabat baiknya yang cerdas. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, hal itu mustahil karena mereka berada bermil-mil jauhnya—mungkin berjuta-juta mil. Percy tidak bisa menentukan berapa jarak tepatnya. Dengan emosi, ia menampar air sungai sampai bercipratan ke mana-mana. Bagian depan bajunya basah, mengakibatkan kaos merahnya yang sudah lama tembus air. Percy langsung menyesali perbuatannya. "Oh, sial," katanya. "Ini baju terakhirku." Namun tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau diantara bebatuan sungai. Matahari mulai agak condong ke atas kepala, dan benda itu memantulkan cahayanya ke mata Percy. Dengan hati-hati, Percy meraih benda itu dan mengangkatnya ke depan wajah untuk mengamati. Benda itu adalah sebuah pin lingkaran, berukir burung yang kelihatannya cukup familier. Ya, benar! Pin Mockingjay-nya Katniss!

"Eh, _guys_!" kata Percy. "Kalian harus melihat ini!"

Jared dan Eragon menghampiri Percy sambil mengamat-amati pin Mockingjay tersebut dengan seksama, kemudian Eragon berkumandang, "Nah, jelas sekarang! Harry dan Katniss, atau salah satu dari mereka, melewati tempat ini sebelum mereka menghilang! Dan, hey, tampaknya Saphira menemukan sesuatu juga di sebelah sana!"

Benar juga. Naga memiliki kemampuan penciuman yang kuat, sehingga saat mereka sibuk mengamati, Saphira sedang membaui sesuatu di rumput. Percy mendapati bahwa yang dibaui Saphira adalah sebuah jejak kaki besar yang dalam. Jejak kaki itu tampaknya masih belum lama, karena lumpurnya masih terlihat mengotori rumput.

"Saudaraku Simon pernah berkata, lumpur seperti ini berbeda dengan lumpur sungai," kata Jared.

"Dan lihat! Ada jejak-jejak serupa di sebelah sini!" seru Eragon sambil menunjuk. Mereka menyadari jejak-jejak misterius itu menuju ke dalam hutan yang pepohonannya jarang, tak jauh dari lembah.

"Jelaslah bahwa pemiliknya mengenakan sepatu botnya di daerah sini. Saat dia menangkap Katniss di sungai, dia melepaskan botnya untuk menghilangkan jejak, tapi dia kurang cakap," kata Eragon lagi. "Mungkin dia menangkap Harry di sekitar sini. Ah, benar, kan? Lihat ini!" Eragon menarik sesuatu dari dalam rumput. Sebuah serpihan kacamata plastik berwarna hitam dan berlensa bulat.

"Nah, kalau begitu, lengkap sudah informasi kita," kata Percy. "Ayo, kita harus menuju hutan itu sekarang!"

"Kau dan Jared saja yang ke sana," kata Eragon. "Aku dan Saphira akan berpatroli di sekitar sini, berjaga-jaga kalau ada musuh lain. Tak ada yang berani denganmu selagi kau memiliki naga."

"Baiklah," kata Percy sambil menjabat tangan Eragon. "Kalau kami tidak juga kembali, pastikan kau kembali ke asrama dan mencari bantuan."

"Semoga berhasil," kata Eragon sambil mengangguk. Jared menelan ludah, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangannya saat berjalan mengikuti Percy memasuki hutan. Kepak sayap Saphira yang besar terdengar memecah udara. Percy menghunus Riptide-nya dengan gerakan waspada. Hutan itu boleh jarang, tapi tetap saja auranya tidak menyenangkan. Percy melihat beberapa cabang pohon yang patah dan batang-batang pohon _cedar _yang tumbang di kanan dan kiri jalan setapak hutan. Dia membatin, siapa orang yang begitu kuat sehingga mampu merusakkan semua itu.

"Troll, mungkin," Jared tiba-tiba berkata, seolah menjawab pikiran Percy. "Atau raksasa. Soalnya aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelum ini."

"Mungkin kau belum pernah bertemu para titan," kata Percy. "Mereka jauh lebih buruk dari troll maupun raksasa. Dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi, mereka makan anak-anak mereka sendiri, seperti yang dilakukan Kronos."

"Ya, kurasa aku pernah mendengar soal itu," kata Jared. "Baik troll, raksasa, maupun titan… nggak ada yang oke dijadikan objek penelitian, kukira."

"Sssh… dengar sesuatu, deh," bisik Percy. Kedua anak muda itu terdiam. Hutan yang hening menggemakan suara-suara yang samar-samar dari batang-batang pohon tuanya. Angin yang berkemeresak diantara ranting-ranting turut menyampaikannya ke telinga Jared dan Percy. Suara itu terdengar seperti lenguhan sapi, tetapi jauh lebih keras. Suara itu terus menerus berulang, sehingga Percy mulai bisa menyimpulkan, makhluk macam apa yang membuat suara seperti itu.

"Minotaurus," dia bergumam pelan. "Demi petir Zeus dan garputala Hades!"

"Uh-oh… aku tahu ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus," kata Jared, bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Tetap tenang, kurasa makhluk itu masih jauh dari sini," kata Percy.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak mau bertemu dengan makhluk itu," ujar Jared sambil menggigil.

"Kalau kau jadi aku, kau akan menghadapinya," tukas Percy. "Soalnya aku sudah pernah mengalahkan makhluk itu saat masih di Camp Half-Blood. Eh, kau dengar suara itu?"

"Seperti kerbau di musim kawin," komentar Jared.

"Bukan! Ada suara lain! Dengar!"

Saat mereka mendengarkan lebih seksama, ada suara jeritan manusia yang menyertai bunyi lenguhan minotaurus. Jeritan yang sarat akan horor dan kematian.

"Oh, tidak," kata Percy. "Jeritannya datang dari sini! Ayo, Jared!"

Mengendap-endap tapi dengan langkah cepat, Percy dan Jared melewati pohon-pohon yang berjejer-jejer, mengikuti arah suara yang menakutkan itu. Tanah yang mereka lalui cukup landai dan licin. Mereka mencium bau yang kuat antara bau bawang putih dengan bau amis darah—bukan darah manusia, melainkan darah hewan. Saat mereka semakin mendekat, asap yang cukup tebal menghalangi pandangan.

"Ada kegiatan masak-memasak di sekitar sini," kata Jared. "Nah, benar, kan?"

Jared dan Percy berhenti untuk melihat sebuah tungku api dinyalakan di tengah-tengah lingkaran pohon yang mengitari cekungan seperti mangkuk. Dua tonggak kayu ditancapkan di dekat api. Percy memicingkan mata untuk mengamati, dan disadarinya dua tonggak itu digunakan untuk mengikat sandera, yang tak lain adalah Katniss dan Harry. Percy bisa melihat bahwa kedua temannya itu tampak menyedihkan. Rambut Harry acak-acakan dan wajahnya memar. Hidungnya mengucurkan darah. Sementara Katniss keadaannya tak lebih baik. Dia setengah pingsan, lengan baju sebelah kanannya robek dan luka di baliknya tampak berdarah hebat. Muka Katniss dan Harry sama-sama tertunduk ke bawah seperti orang yang pasrah akan nasib. Bau yang amis itu ternyata berasal dari bangkai kijang dan setumpuk angsa yang sepertinya baru disembelih, tergolek begitu saja di dekat kedua sandera. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Percy meluncur turun untuk menghampiri Katniss dan Harry. Percy bertanya-tanya dalam hati, di mana senjata Katniss dan tongkat sihir Harry? Apakah minotaurus itu mengambilnya? Yang jelas, makhluk itu sedang tidak ada di sini. Wajah Harry yang babak belur terangkat sedikit menatap Percy.

"Oh, kau," katanya lemah. "Senang melihatmu, Kawan. Apa kau sendirian?"

"Jared bersamaku," kata Percy. "Aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu. Sebentar…"

"Makhluk itu kebal sihir," kata Harry. "Aku kehilangan tongkatku setelah melancarkan mantra bius kedua. Katniss memanahnya berkali-kali, tapi kulitnya terlalu tebal, seperti kulit troll."

"Jangan khawatir, karena kami sudah di sini, kami akan menyelamatkan kalian," kata Percy sambil memotong tambang yang mengikat Harry dengan Riptide-nya. "Jared, lepaskan Katniss! Lihat apakah dia masih bisa siuman."

Setelah proses pelepasan tali itu beres, mereka memapah Harry dan Katniss menjauhi tempat itu. Percy dan Jared lalu menyandarkan kedua teman mereka di batang pohon terdekat, lalu Percy membuka botol minumnya yang masih setengah penuh, menyeka wajah Harry yang berlumuran darah dengan air. Katniss siuman lebih cepat dan ia meminta sedikit air untuk minum. Ia juga mencuci muka dengan air minum Percy. Setelah keduanya merasa lebih baik dan segar, Percy mengajak kawan-kawannya menjauhi lingkaran api, berjaga-jaga kalau si minotaurus kembali.

Namun baru beberapa meter mereka berjalan, terdengar bunyi gemuruh dari dalam hutan, disusul kaok burung-burung liar. Menandakan sesuatu yang besar sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Sial," umpat Percy. "Demi apa, makhluk besar itu sudah kembali! Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi atau dia akan membunuh kita! Kalian bisa berlari, kan?"

"Untungnya," kata Katniss sambil menghela napas, saat sebuah bayangan gelap yang sebesar bukit menembus pepohonan yang jarang. Tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar hebat, disusul bunyi lenguhan yang familier itu. Si minotaurus baru kembali dari mencari tambahan kayu bakar.

"Lari!" teriak Percy, dan ketiga temannya langsung melesat bersamanya, tapi menaiki tanah yang landai bukan hal yang mudah. Di saat bersamaan, si minotaurus menyadari bahwa kedua tawanannya kabur. Dia meraung-raung dan melenguh dengan marah, memporak-porandakan perkemahannya sendiri. Percy, Jared, Harry, dan Katniss berlari pontang-panting dengan segenap tenaga. Napas mereka berkejar-kejaran, sementara pepohonan di belakang mereka tumbang satu per satu. Sesekali mereka ingin menengok ke belakang, tapi tidak berani. Jared sempat tersandung akar pohon, tapi tidak mendapat cedera berarti. Dia kembali berlari menyusul kawan-kawannya, sementara si minotaurus yang mengamuk sudah merobohkan separuh hutan.

"Ada ide, Perce?" tanya Jared dengan ngeri sambil terengah-engah.

Percy teringat dengan Eragon. Dia langsung merogoh ke dalam sakunya, mengeluarkan sebatang petasan yang masih baru. Selagi berlari, dia memukulkan ujung petasan ke batang pohon, lalu petasan itu pun tersulut. Percy melemparkan petasan itu ke angkasa, yang langsung meledak dalam bentuk bunga api merah. Oh, ayolah, Percy membatin. Eragon dan Spahira harus melihatnya! Si minotaurus sudah semakin dekat, dan kini dengan sekali lompatan, dia mendarat di hadapan para pahlawan. Kepalanya yang besar dan bertanduk bergoyang-goyang murka. Hidungnya yang sebesar lubang gua menghembuskan uap panas yang basah. Kedua kaki kerbaunya yang menyerupai sepatu bot raksasa mengais-ngais lantai hutan dengan liar. Begitu melihat kilauan Riptide di tangan Percy, matanya menyala-nyala dengan gila. Dia melesat untuk menerkam Percy, tapi Percy berhasil menghindar. Sementara Katniss yang sigap berayun dari dahan pohon terdekat dan menendang sisi tubuhnya. Minotaurus itu oleng sedikit, tapi tidak merasa sakit. Dia ganti mengincar Katniss. Namun sebelum sempat bergerak, Percy melompat untuk melindungi Katniss. Riptide beradu dengan tanduk yang keras, dan bunyinya cukup memekakkan telinga. Di saat yang sama, Jared melompat ke punggung minotaurus dan berusaha mencekik lehernya. Alhasil, si minotaurus yang semakin naik pitam mendompak-dompak liar demi melepaskan cengekraman Jared. Percy menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menebas kakinya, dan si minotaurus pun melenguh kesakitan. Dia mendompak sekali lagi, tapi Percy berguling untuk menghindari sepakan kakinya, sementara Jared masih tangguh mencengkeram leher minotaurus yang tebal itu. Si minotaurus menyentak sekali lagi, dan Jared terpental. Punggungnya membentur batang pohon tua sehingga pohon itu tumbang. Tapi rupanya, bersamaan dengan terlontarnya Jared, terlontar pula isi kantong celana si minotaurus. Sejumlah koin emas hasil curian dan sebuah batang kayu sepanjang tiga puluh sentimeter yang diyakini Harry sebagai tongkatnya mendarat di samping Jared. Harry buru-buru meraih tongkatnya dan menolong Jared. Sementara itu, Percy berhasil menahan ekor si minotaurus, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk menebas punggungnya. Katniss beraksi tepat pada waktunya untuk memanjat pohon dan mendarat di atas kepala si minotaurus.

"PERCY, PEDANGNYA!" teriak Katniss. Percy melemparkan Riptide ke arah Katniss yang menangkapnya dengan sempurna, lalu gadis itu menusuk punggung si minotaurus kuat-kuat. Darah hijau gelap makhluk itu muncrat ke wajah Katniss, dan rasanya memang panas, sehingga Katniss kehilangan keseimbangan saat minotaurus itu meronta-ronta. Untungnya Harry mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Katniss tepat pada waktunya dan berkata, "_Immobulus_!" untuk membuatnya melayang di tempat beberapa saat, sebelum dia mendarat di tanah dengan aman. Percy yang masih terombang-ambing di ekor minotaurus menggunakan kesempatan saat si minotaurus menyentak tanah untuk memanjat dan mencaut Riptide dari punggungnya, lalu dengan sekali tebasan pedang dipenggalnya kepala minotaurus itu. Bunyi _buk _keras terdengar saat kepala besar bertanduk itu jatuh ke tanah. Disusul bunyi _gubrak _yang tidak kalah mendebarkan dari tubuh raksasa si minotaurus yang menghantam deretan pohon di belakangnya. Makhluk itu langsung mati beberapa detik kemudian. Katniss, Harry, dan Jared segera menjemput Percy. Percy tergeletak telentang di sebelah tubuh minotaurus itu, tangannya masih menggenggam Riptide. Matanya menatap ke atas, ke arah teman-temannya.

"Oh, wow, itu tadi mengerikan," kata Percy sambil terengah.

"Kau keren sekali, Perce!" kata Jared sambil membantu Percy berdiri, mukanya bercampur antara cemas dan puas. "Tebasan yang bagus! Tapi, euuuh… menijikkan juga melihatnya."

Katniss tertawa. "Bersihkan pedangmu, Percy. Kau tidak mau pulang sambil membawa-bawa darahnya bersamamu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Percy, nyengir.

Harry melirik mayat minotaurus yang berlumuran darah itu. "Dari tadi aku berpikir, makhluk ini bukan asli daerah sini," katanya. "Seseorang sengaja mengirimnya ke sini untuk tujuan tertentu."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kontraktor," kata Jared dingin. "Orang-orang itu ingin kita mati dengan cara mengerikan."

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan nanti di perkemahan," kata Percy. "Yah, syukurlah kalian berdua selamat. Kami sempat khawatir sekali tadi."

"Lihat! Eragon menjawab pesanmu!" tunjuk Harry ke langit. Saphira terbang rendah lalu menukik menuju ke arah mereka. Kepakan sayapnya mematahkan beberapa pohon, tapi ia mendarat dengan anggun di tanah seperti burung merpati.

"Oi, kalian berempat!" teriak Eragon dari punggung naganya. "Syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja! Ya ampun, apa-apaan itu?" dia menambahkan sambil menatap jijik ke arah mayat minotaurus di dekat Percy.

"Nanti saja kami ceritakan," kata Harry sampil nyengir. "Sekarang tugasmu adalah membawa kita kembali ke perkemahan. Sudah cukup hal buruk dan tak terduga yang kita alami di sekitar sini."

"Tapi tak seburuk kehilangan busurmu, kan?" keluh Katniss. "Kuharap Philades masih punya di gudang persenjataan."

"Oh, tentu saja, dia pasti punya," kata Percy. "Hei, mungkin kau mencari ini, Kat." Dia mengulurkan pin Mockingjay ke arah Katniss, yang langsung melongo heran.

"Dari—dari mana kau menemukannya, Percy?"

"Terselip diantara bebatuan sungai," jawab Percy. "Untungnya aku ingat kau selalu mengenakan ini."

"Trims," kata Katniss sambil tersenyum. "Aku harus berhati-hati dalam menjaganya."

"Ayo, buruan!" sela Jared yang ternyata sudah memanjat naik ke punggung Saphira terlebih dahulu. "Aku lelah dan lapar, Kawan-kawan. Bisakah kalian menunda ngobrol dan kita balik ke perkemahan sekarang?"

"Kau baru saja mengutarakan pikiranku, Jared," kata Eragon sambil tertawa. Maka setelah itu, kelima pahlawan muda kita beserta Saphira mengakhiri petualangan mereka di bumi perkemahan Narrowstone. Akan tetapi, petualangan mereka yang sesungguhnya belum berakhir semulus itu.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
